


Little Women: Sunshine & Shadow - Deleted Scenes

by my_morning_straightjacket



Category: Jo March/fem!reader
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_morning_straightjacket/pseuds/my_morning_straightjacket
Summary: Here are scenes I planned on putting into Sunshine & Shadow but obviously decided against in order to keep it short and sweet and on track but I still wanted to share them so here they are!If you would like me to add a certain scene where you wonder what happened during a certain point in time in the story, let me know and I will try my best to include it. :)
Relationships: Jo March x fem!reader, Jo March/fem!reader - Relationship, Jo March/female reader, jo march x female reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Ball

Jo doesn’t like dancing, balls, or anything fancy. She has made that abundantly clear multiple times. It’s quite a challenge to convince the blonde to attend such events but it’s important that she does. The March sisters tried their best to get Jo to attend the summer ball on Friday evening but the young woman was not in the least bit interested. Meg insisted, saying how it would benefit Jo greatly for she would meet new people, step out of her comfort zone and, perhaps, find a male partner. But, of course, that only made Jo even more reluctant to attend. That was when Meg realised that she had to take it an extra step - one she knew would work and if it didn’t, then nothing would.

“Doc is going,” says Meg.

Jo turns to her sister, her lips pressed into a thin line with her eyes squinting. The knowledge of you going changes everything and if you go, things will be so much easier for Jo and she may even have fun.

“Fine,” Jo relents. “I’ll go, but only because Doc is going and I don’t want her to be lonely.”

“Yes, yes, fine. I’m just glad you’re going now. What dress are you going to wear?”

“Does it matter?”

Meg looks at her sister horrified. “Of COURSE it matters!” Meg proceeds to go off on a tangent with Jo rolling her eyes the entire time.

The only good thing to come out of going to this ridiculous ball is you and that’s what Jo chooses to focus on. Throughout the week, Jo complains about going but you reassure her that it will be fun and that you will keep her company and that soon changes her outlook on the situation.

When Friday evening comes, you dress in a beautiful sky-blue dress with a faint floral pattern. You pin your hair up but leave tendrils that shape your face. You even apply the faintest dash of makeup just to give you a flawless appearance and enhance your features and you hope Jo will like it because you may or may not be doing it for her. Jo doesn’t dress in anything too special as she wears one of her red dresses but when she sees you, she wishes that she had borrowed one of Meg’s finer dresses to match because for the life of her, Jo cannot take her eyes off you and she almost forgets to speak when you approach her.

“Miss March,” you greet.

“D… D, Doc…” She swallows, her eyes falling all over you. “You… You… You look… Wow.”

“Thank you,” you giggle. “Shall we attend this ball?”

“Y, yes,” she nods, her cheeks matching the colour of her dress.

Meg fusses over how beautiful you look and you have to compliment Meg because she looks stunning tonight in a pink dress with her hair pinned up beautifully with makeup. Laurie sees you off as you enter the carriage that takes you into town where the ball is being held. Throughout the journey, Jo can’t stop gawking at you. She tries with all her might but it honestly is no use. You are too beautiful to pass by and Jo cannot believe how lucky she is to have you as her sweetheart.

When you get to the ball, Meg immediately begins to socialise with her friends and encourages you and Jo to do the same but instead, Jo ends up pouting as she watches people dancing together happily, not giving a care in the world and more so, not appreciating the luxury they have of dancing together without judgment.

“We should be out there on the floor dancing together,” Jo states, her voice laced with anger and bitterness as the two of you sit and observe.

“I know but we can’t.”

“Why not? Why can’t we dance with everyone? We’re people just as they are. Why is it forbidden that two women dance together? Why do we have to hide our love while others can show it openly and freely without worry or fear? Our love is just as pure if not more.” Jo crosses her arms with an irritated sigh.

“My love,” you place your hand on Jo’s arm. “Don’t be bitter.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know it’s not. I hate this just as much as you but it’s just the way it is.”

“Just because it is, doesn’t mean it has to be. All I want is to openly show our love and to be free to express it. I want to hold your hand in public. I want to touch you whenever I want. I want to kiss you whenever and wherever I see fit. I want people to know that you’re mine and I want them to know that we love each other more than anything.”

Jo’s words are filled with passion but also sadness and it breaks your heart. You want to take her into your arms and hold her for the rest of the evening. You’re not sure what you can do to cheer Jo up but soon enough, you get an idea.

“When you met Laurie for the first time at that ball, you danced, didn’t you?” You ask.

“Yes, but we danced outside because I scorched my dress.”

“Well, I think it’s time we take a leaf out of his book.”

Jo turns to you with an intrigued expression.

“Jo March, will you come with me outside where I could have the honour of dancing with you?”

Jo’s face lights up like Christmas. “Yes,” she beams. “I’d love that more than anything.”

“Let’s go then.”

Springing to her feet, Jo takes your hand and pulls you outside, making sure that nobody is watching or following. You go outside and find an open area under a long, floral arch that shields you from being seen. You hold out your hand to which Jo accepts and as soon as your hands touch, you yank the blonde into you. She gasps and giggles at you. You sneak a quick peck to her lips before you proceed to dance. You both dance well to the faint sound of music coming from the ball. You often laugh and are silly but it all adds to the fun and purity of it. You’re not sure how long you’re dancing for but you feel like you have all the time in the world. You bump into each other, hold each other, laugh, make jokes, and fall even more in love by the second.

For your last trick, you twirl Jo away from you only to bring her back in where you catch her and embrace. Jo doesn’t stop smiling and when your eyes meet, she kisses you soundly, folding her arms around your neck while you curl yours around her body. Soon, you are pressed together and you feel like the only two people in the world and that’s all you could ever hope for. Jo matches those feelings as she deepens your kiss by prying your mouth open with her tongue and you allow it. Your stomach flutters by the action and when Jo grasps your face and pushes you against the metal arch, your knees go weak.

“Jo…” You groan as the beautiful blonde attacks your neck with kisses.

“Baby… You look so stunning tonight… I’m so in love with you… I’ve wanted to kiss you like this all night… You’re gorgeous… Lord above, I sometimes can’t believe that you’re mine.”

Butterflies erupt in your stomach when she says the words.

“All yours, my love.”

Your statement makes Jo hungrier and rather possessive as she kisses you harder and holds her arms around you protectively. It is moments like these where nothing can keep Jo from you. She loves you dearly and the thought of anyone taking you away from her makes her skin crawl. She becomes protective, paling against a lioness over her cubs but fiercer. Jo would rather die than let anything bad happen to you. She would do anything for you and you know it. You know all of this, which is why you love her so.

“Jo? Doc? Where are you? Are you out here?” Meg’s voice echos from afar, causing you and Jo to reluctantly part.

“We can tell her that we went for a walk,” you say and Jo nods.

“Good idea.”

Pecking your lips one final time, Jo links her arm with yours and leads you out of the arch where you spot Meg in the distance.

“Oh, there you are! What are you doing out here?” Meg questions.

“Just getting some fresh air while we take a walk,” Jo’s answer is casual and inconspicuous.

“Come back inside. We’re going to have a drink with Rachel.”

“Oh, Meg, do we have to?” Jo whines.

“Yes, you need to socialise and you might even find a nice gentleman.”

Jo rolls her eyes, pulling you to her tighter as you walk towards the building. You have to bite down on your laugh because you know exactly what Jo is thinking - _there is no way in Hell am I going to find a gentleman when I’ve got my sweetheart_. You know this because she has said it before and it makes your heart swell. It’s always a comforting feeling knowing how much Jo loves you and how loyal she is to you. You have never felt so blessed.

You re-enter the building where the ball is still in full swing. You, Jo, and Meg talk with some of the other younger women who are often courted by younger men. The women bash their eyelashes and the men are obsequious as Jo puts it. Several men approach you and Jo but neither of you are interested. Jo sports a very deathly glare to every man who tries to familiarise themselves with you but thankfully, they respect you when you dismiss them, stating you are not interested. You are not particularly comfortable when men approach Jo but you don't fret since Jo makes it abundantly clear that she is not interested.

The men find it odd when you rebuff their advances but they respect it. That is until one man approaches you and does his utmost to speak to you and he fails to take the hints that you are not interested and when you say that you are not, he still pursues and it’s not long until he gets on your nerves and Jo’s. The blonde is furious with each passing second and the way he tries to get physically closer to you and tries to engage you in humour, opening up, and perhaps being _romantic_. When he asks you for a dance, that’s when Jo is pushed over the edge.

“Excuse me, sir,” Jo pats him on the shoulder, spinning him around. “I believe she is not interested in a dance or the like.”

“Pardon me, young miss, but this is between the lady and myself.”

“And the young lady is NOT interested. She has already told you that.”

You can see Jo’s anger bubbling up inside of her and you know that you have to de-escalate the situation before Jo puts her fist in his face.

“She’s right,” you interject. “I’m not interested. I did not attend this ball to be courted. I was merely invited to be company and that is what I intend to be this evening - company for a friend. So, if you please, kind sir, leave me and my friend. If you were a true gentleman, you would respect that and depart.”

The man turns to you, embarrassed, then back to Jo with the same expression but he decides not to pay her any more mind.

“Of course. My apologies. Have a splendid evening.” Nodding his head, the man spins on his heel and leaves, granting you and Jo a breath of fresh air as a weight is lifted from your shoulders.

“Are you all right?” Jo checks and you chuckle.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“I’m fine. I’m just sick of men being so presumptuous. When you say no, they need to respect that. There is no grey area.”

“I agree.”

“Are you sure that you’re all right?”

“Yes,” you nod. “Thank you for protecting me, my darling.” You coil an arm around Jo’s waist as to pull her into you.

“I’ll always protect you, Doc. I’ll protect you from everyone and everything. It’s my job.”

“Mine, too.” You smile at Jo and it’s moments like these where you would cease a kiss but unfortunately, you cannot and you curse the world for it.

For the rest of the evening, you and Jo sit around talking and relish in one another’s company, not giving a care in the world about the people around you. Jo’s lack of socialising with anyone else gets under Meg’s skin but she gives up, knowing that Jo will be stuck to you for the rest of the night, which she is. When the night ends, you and Jo are glad beyond words. You return to the March household where you have a late supper then go to bed. Jo pulls you into her arms and kisses your head lovingly.

“You looked so beautiful tonight, Doc,” she whispers. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure if it was going to be too much but I thought I’d make the night more enjoyable for you if I dressed up.”

“You… you dressed up for me?”

“Yes.”

Jo’s desire to turn you onto your back and kiss you is relentless but Meg sleeping in the bed next to her keeps her at bay.

“My love…” Jo tightens her arms around you as her lips quietly meet your neck and shoulder. “How lucky I am to have one such as you. You were so beautiful and I feel so honoured and flattered that you would dress up just for me. I love you.”

“I love you more, my darling author. Anything for you.”

Jo buries her face in your hair and takes in your scent, feeling at home and at peace. You rub your hand along Jo’s arm and lace your fingers together under the sheets. Being in Jo’s arms is the best feeling in the world and if Meg was absent, you would be locking lips with Jo all night. But one day you will. One day, you know you will live with Jo in a big house and be able to kiss and snuggle without restriction. You desperately long for those days so, closing your eyes, you relax in Jo’s hold and slowly drift off to sleep where you dream of Jo and your perfect future together. God, how much you love this woman…


	2. Sneaking

Jo dislikes working for Aunt March - dislike being a gentle term. The woman is bitter, impatient, demanding, and simply unpleasant. But, Jo needs the money for her family. It’s not easy being without her father but Jo is no quitter and the girl will go to extreme lengths to do what she can for her family. However, today is a very trying day. Aunt March has done nothing but bark orders at Jo and the blonde has bitten her tongue for the sake of her family. It’s torture but when Aunt March takes a nap upstairs, Jo picks up a book she was reading yesterday and picks up where she left off. She is supposed to be reading a French book but she’s not interested. She would much rather enjoy fiction than read about culture.

Jo only accomplishes to read a few pages when she is startled by pebbles being thrown at the window. Jo puts the book down and approaches the window to see you standing out in the snow and waving to her. Jo’s face lights up at the sight of you. You signal her to come down and she nods, holding her hand up to give her a few minutes since she has to sneak downstairs without waking her Aunt. Creeping downstairs, Jo goes into the living room where she opens up a window and pokes her head out.

“Doc!” She whisper-yells. “Over here!”

You spot the blonde and jog over to her.

“What are you doing here?” She asks.

“I was passing by and I wanted to see how you were doing. I knew there was no way I was going to knock on the door to come and see you since Aunt March would have thrown me out and given me a lecture about manners so I thought this would be better.”

“Much better. Perfect timing, too. She’s just gone for a nap.”

“Excellent. How has it been?”

Jo raises her eyebrows and cocks her head to the side. “Do you really have to ask?”

You chuckle. “No, I do not. But, I’m here now. Well, for the moment until the beast wakes.”

“You don’t even know the half of it, Doc. She’s extra moody today but hopefully when she wakes she’ll be in a better mood. I swear, if this is what money does to people, I don’t want another cent.”

You chuckle again. “It’s about what you do with it, not what it does with you.”

“When did you get so wise, huh?”

“That’s what hanging around an author does to you - you learn things.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Perhaps, my darling, but I’m _your_ weird. So, that’s on you.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me already.”

“Are you sure? Because I thought I was weird-”

Grabbing your coat, Jo pulls you in for an ardent kiss that you gladly accept. The warmth of Jo’s lips radiates all through your body, which shuns the unforgiving winter chill. You reach out and wrap your arms around Jo the best you can through the window while Jo’s arms rest around your neck as her fingers gently toy with your hair. You could kiss Jo like this for hours. She has the softest lips and the gentlest of touches. You can’t express how much you adore this young woman.

“Your lips are so cold,” Jo states.

“Well, it IS snowing out here.”

“Here,” Jo steps back from the window and extends her hand. “Come in and get warm.”

“Are you sure? What about Aunt March?”

“She’ll be asleep for a good twenty minutes and I’m not having you stay out in the cold for that long. So get in here and get warm.”

“Okay.”

Taking Jo’s hand, you climb through the window and rush to the fire where you hover your hands near the flames but the flames don’t do any justice to when Jo takes her place behind you and draws you into her arms as she presses a tender kiss on your cheek before resting her chin on your shoulder. Every chance Jo gets to hold you she does. Even if it’s just for a few seconds, Jo will still take it.

“Thank you for paying me a visit,” she says. “I feel like I’ve been here for days.”

“How much longer do you have to be here?”

“I think another hour but it feels like an eternity.”

“Well, how about when you finish we go ice skating then perhaps after we could… you know… sneak into the woods to our special spot and… kiss and snuggle for a while?”

Jo smiles broadly and tightens her arms around you. “I’d love that more than anything.”

“Good.” You turn your head and steal a kiss from your sweetheart but it’s cut all too short when Aunt March calls out for Jo. “Oh, no. The beast has awoken from her slumber.”

“Doc, you are a horrible influence on me,” Jo says but you can tell she is trying not to laugh.

“And what fun would it be if I wasn’t?”

“Josephine!” The older woman bellows.

“Coming!” Jo responds then turns to you. “I’ll call by when I’m done. Have your skates ready.”

“I will. I’m looking forward to it.”

You rush to the window that you climbed through. Jo helps you climb through it again where your boots land on the cold snow.

“Goodbye, my darling.” You say.

“Goodbye, my love.” Jo leans forward to kiss you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Josephine!”

Jo rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

“Have fun,” you smirk.

“Get out of here.” Jo smacks your arm playfully.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Turning on your heel, you leave Aunt March’s house with an elated grin, already desperate to see Jo again for your secret kisses and snuggles in the woods.


	3. Only You

“You look tired, darling,” Marmee says.

You are caught out yawning and you feel ashamed for it. You love evenings in the March household with Jo and her family. You always have and you always will. You always enjoy seeing how much Daisy and Demi grow with each passing moment. You enjoy Jo and Amy’s bickering as they used to do when they were kids. You enjoy Hannah’s wondrous cooking. You enjoy all of it. Years have passed since childhood and just over a year has passed since you married Jo and yet, coming back to the March household feels like no time has passed at all.

“I am a little bit,” you answer, rubbing your eyes. “I had a late night last night.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I had to mark papers. That and Jo’s snoring.”

“What?” Jo chokes on her tea. “I do not snore!” She smacks your arm.

“You do. You snore. And drool,” you tease.

“Doc!” She shoves you. “I don’t do either of those things!”

“You do. I had to wake you up last night because you were snoring too loud. You need to start sleeping on your side again to open up your airways.”

“You are such a mean wife.”

“I prefer the term “honest”.”

“I bet you do,” she smirks.

“I still love you.”

“No, you don’t. You’re mean.” Jo pretends to pout.

“Honest, honey. I’m honest.”

“Oh, shut up and go help Hannah with dinner.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“No, you cannot.”

“Why not?” You play.

“Because you just insulted me.”

“And that is based on justified grounds for withholding my rights to a kiss?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Come on, Doc,” Amy stands. “I’ll help you and Hannah. Let Jo pout,” she teases.

“Fine,” you sigh and go to stand but you quickly steal a peck from your wife.

“Oh!” Jo jolts then shoves you with a laugh. “Get out of here!”

You flash Jo a wink as you follow Amy into the kitchen where the pair of you help Hannah with the final dinner preparations.

“You two are so cute together,” says Amy.

“Who?” You ask.

“You and Jo, silly!” She gently swats your arm.

“Oh, right,” you chuckle.

“Have you forgotten about your wife already?”

“No,” you laugh. “It’s impossible to forget about famous author Jo March.”

“Are you enjoying married life?”

“I love it. I am finally with the woman I love and the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with and cherish forever.”

“Aww! That’s so sweet! Isn’t she sweet, Hannah?”

“Yes, very sweet,” she nods with a grin. “Jo is very lucky.”

“ _I’m_ the lucky one,” you correct and Amy smiles at you.

“Is someone here?” Amy questions once she hears foreign chatter in the living room.

“I don’t think so,” Hannah answers. “Nobody from the usual. Why?”

“It sounds like someone is here.”

The three of you leave the kitchen where you see a tall man with dark, curly hair in a suit and tie. You have never seen him before.

“Hello,” Amy smiles, stepping into the circle that has conjugated around the man. “Who is this?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Pardon my interruption but I am Friedrich Bhaer," you notice his accent and you believe it to be German. "I am a professor in New York. Jo and I went to the same boarding house together. We met there and became good friends.” He smiles at the blonde.

“I’m so surprised to see you here,” says Jo kindly.

“Do forgive me but I got your forwarding address from Mrs. Kirke. I hadn’t heard from you in a while and I was close by and thought I would surprise you.”

“Oh, well, that’s very sweet of you.”

“I, I have missed you, I must say. You were a good colleague.”

You swear you see the faintest blush in his cheeks when he speaks the words.

“Oh,” Jo chuckles awkwardly. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“You’re a professor in New York?” You say.

“Yes,” he turns to you. “I am.”

“I’m originally from New York but I live here now.”

“Oh, fancy that! What do you do here?”

“I’m a doctor and I teach Science and Medicine at Plumfield.”

“A doctor?” His eyes widen in surprise and it annoys you. “Very impressive. So you are a doctor and a teacher?”

“I suppose but mostly a doctor.”

“Friedrich, this is Doc,” Jo introduces, smiling at you. “She’s my wi- um, childhood friend.” The shift in words pains Jo’s heart but you both understand.

“You call her Doc?” He chuckles, gently shaking your hand.

“Yes, I’ve always called her that.” Jo gleams at you adoringly and the expression takes your mind off of Friedrich and everyone else in the room for a few moments.

“Friedrich,” Marmee interjects. “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

“Oh, thank you,” he nods. “I am quite hungry from my trip.”

“Excellent! I’ll set an extra place at the table for you.”

Friedrich proceeds to take a seat in the living room with everyone else. You take your designated spot next to Jo and it hurts that you can’t put your arm around her, hold her hand, or the like. You can feel Jo’s pain also. Usually, if you are slow in contact, Jo pulls your arm around her, takes your hand herself, or leans into you for your touch. Jo wants to do that right at this moment but she can’t and it kills her. She feels like she is betraying you every time she can't. You don't focus on your contact with Jo as much since you watch Friedrich, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but he continuously looks at Jo, gazing at her without a care in the world and it makes your skin crawl. It soon becomes unbearable until Hannah becomes your saving grace.

“Dinner is ready!” Hannah announces.

“Thank God,” you utter, hastily standing and waiting for Jo to join you.

You sit next to Jo while Friedrich sits on the other side and it takes everything in you not to roll your eyes. Unfortunately, dinner exists much like talking in the living room did. As usual, Jo is polite and platonic in her responses to Friedrich but it is obvious he wants much more. However, every now and then you are grounded when Jo sneaks a hand onto your leg or gently toys with your fingers under the table - something Jo always does. She did it all the time when you were younger where you snuck touches, glances, kisses, and so on and it feels like you are taken back to that time. Jo has always thrived from touch and affection, especially from you and nothing would bring you greater joy than kissing her fully and holding her in your arms because you are so proud to have Jo March as your wife and you are so proud to show her off, even if it is to her own family but you want to do that now more than ever since Friedrich isn’t giving up any time soon.

When dinner is concluded, you immediately help Hannah with the dishes and preparing for dessert as the others congregate back to the living room where you are sure Friedrich is going to try and impress Jo with his travels and his academic career.

“Are you all right?” Amy queries, entering the kitchen where she assists in the cleaning up.

“I’m this close from telling him she’s my wife,” you practically growl, holding your index finger and your thumb close together.

“I know, it’s awkward to watch. You can tell that Jo is being friendly but he wants more.”

“Yeah, well, I’d like to see him try.”

“Hey,” Amy sports a gentle hand on your arm. “Trust Jo. She loves you and I know that she would rather die than betray you in any way.”

You nod. “I know. I trust Jo. I trust her with my life. It’s _him_ I don’t trust.”

“Everything okay?” Meg asks when she steps into the kitchen, holding a stack of dirty plates and cutlery.

“We think Friedrich is overstaying his welcome,” Amy answers.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s eyeing off my wife like a piece of meat, that’s why,” you respond venomously.

“Oh,” Meg puts the plates on the counter where Hannah is washing. “My sweet, I wouldn’t worry about that. Jo isn’t interested. She’s always been smitten with you and she still is.”

“I know, Meg, but… He’s a professor and is very successful in his field. He could express his love and devotion for Jo publicly, which is something Jo longs for. He could give her children. He could protect her. He could-”

“Whoa, whoa. Let me stop you there,” Meg demands. “I think you are forgetting that you are a DOCTOR and you are VERY successful in your field. You may not be able to express your love publicly but you can express it with us and that’s enough for Jo and you can protect Jo far much better than he ever could. I’ve seen you protect Jo many times and she is so lucky to have someone such as you. You may not be able to have children together but you have us. You have Daisy and Demi.”

“And Bess,” Amy chimes in. “My little girl ADORES you and Jo.”

A small smile escapes you. “I just want to give Jo everything her heart desires and sometimes, I feel like I can’t do that. I try not to think about it but it can take over my thoughts and it bothers me. I… I sometimes feel like I’m not enough for her.”

“No, no, no.”

“No, don’t even think that.”

The sisters shake their heads in complete disapproval.

“Honey, let me tell you something,” Hannah speaks and you all turn to her. “Jo has always been a very headstrong woman. She knows what she wants and she doesn’t stop until she gets it. Yes, she can be stubborn but she always follows her heart and her heart lies with you. She loves you more than anything in this world and there is nothing she won’t do for you. She spent years with you in secret. She still had feelings for you when you were apart and now, you are married. MARRIED. Do you really think she would throw all that away for some college professor she met in New York - the place she went to in hope to find you?”

Hannah’s words resonate within you and you feel a little more at ease.

“She’s right,” you all spin around to Jo’s voice where you see her standing in the doorway.

“J, Jo,” you utter, your cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

“Doc,” she approaches you, taking your hands. “I LOVE you. YOU. ONLY you. And I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not enough for me because you are. You are amazing. You’ve given me so much and you keep giving more. I fall more and more in love with you every day. Friedrich is just an old friend. There are no feelings there.”

“There are for him.”

“Well, that’s too bad because I’m a married woman whose heart has been taken by a gorgeous, intelligent, generous, kind, loving doctor who makes me happier than a child on their birthday. Do you want to tell him that we’re married?”

“I want that more than anything but you know we can’t risk it. I won’t do that to you. I won’t risk your career for my own insecurities. Do you want to tell him?”

“I want to tell the whole world and I wish I could but I don’t want to risk your career either. I’d rather love you in secret and be with you than tell everyone and be torn apart from you. If I lost you, Doc…” Jo shakes her head, shivers consuming her body when she thinks of it. “I’m not losing you again.”

“You won’t lose me.”

“And you won’t lose me either.” Stepping forward, Jo cups your face and pulls you in for a tender kiss and just like that, all of your worries melt away.

You return the kiss then hold the blonde tightly. “My Jo…”

“My Doc.”

You turn your nose into her hair and relish in her scent, which helps calm you down and reassure you that Jo isn’t going anywhere.

“I feel a fool,” you say, breaking the hug.

“You’re not a fool, my love.”

“You are kind to say so.”

“I mean it. You’re no fool. You are a human being with feelings and I understand why you would be feeling this way but I want to reassure you that those feelings Friedrich has for me aren’t reciprocated. You’re the only one for me. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You lean in and share another kiss.

“Aww!” Meg and Amy coo.

“Come on,” Jo tugs on your hand then laces her fingers with your own. “Let’s get back out there.”

“Like this?” You gesture towards your joined hands.

“Yes. You’re my wife and I want to hold your hand.”

You smile at your love and follow her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jo sits down and you join her but what takes you by surprise is when Jo grabs your arm and puts it around her, allowing her to lean into you as she usually does when you sit together. You coil your arm around her waist and thread your fingers together once more on her abdomen. It’s home.

“So, you two were childhood friends?” Friedrich says.

“Yes,” You nod happily.

“She was actually MY friend first,” Laurie declares, making you and Jo chuckle.

“We met at Laurie’s grandfather’s house,” Jo speaks. “Amy had been in trouble at school and he and John took her in. We all went to get her and that’s when I met Doc and from there, we just hit it off.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” he nods, looking down at your hands that are still entwined and he feels a rather uncomfortable knot in his gut. “So, Jo, how is your writing going?”

“It’s going very well. I’ve sold several books now and I’m working on another novel.”

“That’s wonderful! I have read all of your stories. They are much better than the stories you showed me all those years ago,” he chuckles.

“Stories?” You echo. “What stories?”

“Back in New York, I showed Friedrich some of my stories that were published in the papers,” Jo answers. “I needed some advice and he helped me.”

“Oh.” For some reason, the news bothers you and you try your hardest to not let it.

“You are very talented, Miss March, and I would love to read more of your works in progress.” 

_It’s Mrs. March…_ You want to correct. Friedrich smiles all too much at Jo for your liking and Jo notices this as well as the tension in your body, which she alleviates by gently squeezing your hand.

“Well, you’ll be able to read it fully when it’s published.”

Disappointment flickers in Friedrich’s eyes momentarily before he forces a smile and you have to stifle a smirk.

“So, Friedrich, are you in Concord long?” Robert asks.

“No, not very long. I have been offered a position in California and since I have nothing keeping me here, I thought I should go west since they are less peculiar about immigrants there.”

The man is begging for Jo to get him to stay. It’s all too obvious and it’s painful to watch. Everybody notices his advances and everybody can see how he hangs off Jo’s every word, hoping for her to requite. As happy as Jo is to see her old friend again, she wishes he would leave. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. She feels your uneasiness and she hates it. Jo isn’t sure what else she can do to reassure you and comfort you but she knows that you trust her. The whole situation is just uncomfortable and everyone wishes it to be over.

“I’m sure you will be a great professor wherever you go,” Jo smiles and Friedrich nods solemnly.

“Well, thank you very much for your hospitality but I really must be going to catch the train.” Friedrich stands, initiating everyone else to do the same as they begin to bid farewell to the man and it seems to drag on forever until he finally reaches the door where he is faced with Jo one last time.

“If you ever find yourself in California, I would love to see you,” he says kindly.

“Thank you. I’m not sure if I ever will but thank you.”

The tiniest glint if hope in Friedrich’s eyes dies when Jo says the words and all he can do is mumble a goodbye as he steps forward to place an awkward peck on her cheek. Jo says her final goodbye and opens the door, allowing him to leave the March household and once the door shuts, relief washes over you. Jo turns and leans against the door and locks eyes with you.

“I’m exhausted,” you say.

“Me, too,” Jo laughs. “Early night tonight?”

“You read my mind, Mrs. March.”

“How much did you want to correct him when he called me Miss March?”

“So very, very much, my dear.”

Jo giggles and steps over to you where she snuggles into you and you automatically put your arms around her.

“Let’s go home, wife," she declares.

You grin at the term and kiss Jo’s head. “Lead the way, wife.”


	4. Our Family

Jo loves visiting her sisters. She loves catching up with them but most of all, she loves it when they are all together just like they were when they were younger. Right now, Jo is with her older sister, helping her pack away the costumes and props from today’s drama class. However, Meg is not her usual self. She is quiet, reserved, and every smile or laugh seems forced. It’s very unlike the brunette and it makes Jo worry.

“Are you all right, Meg? You seem down today.” The blonde queries.

“I’m fine,” she forces another smile.

Jo cocks her head to the side and sports a look of disbelief. “Meg.”

Meg sighs. She doesn’t know why she tries. She knows she can’t keep things from Jo of all people. Books aren’t the only thing Jo can read well.

“John and I are having a bit of a tough time at the moment.”

“Oh… Are you all right? I thought you two were happy.”

“Yes, we are. That’s not what I meant. I meant that we are struggling with money.”

“What’s going on?”

“There are just a lot of things on our plate. Daisy is unwell and needs to see a doctor. Demi is having tooth problems. John’s clothes are worn so he needs a new coat and pants for the winter. The roof in our house is leaking and the chimney is chipping away and becoming unstable… Things have just been thrown at us from all different directions and it’s hard.”

“Oh, Meg… I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to burden you with it.”

“I’m your sister, Meg. You need to tell me when things like this happen.”

“Yes, but I don’t like to. I don’t know why I did now… I guess I couldn’t hold it in any longer… It feels good to voice it but the problems are still there.”

“I know things are tough but you and John have gone through a lot together and I know you will get through this. Things will get better. You will get the things you need and everything will be fine again. Money isn’t worth all of your worry. Just one step at a time.”

“I appreciate it, Jo, but it’s different for us. You’re married to a doctor and you run a school and write books for a living. You are set for life. Don’t take this the wrong way but you have it relatively easy compared to me.”

Jo takes a moment to think. Meg is right. Jo DOES have it easier than Meg. Jo is a successful teacher and writer and she is married to a successful doctor. Between the two of you, you have all the money in the world.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jo asks and Meg shakes her head.

“No. That is kind of you to offer but John and I will get through this. We’ve gone through struggles before and we’ll do it again. We just have to trust each other and do our best. That’s always got us through hard times.”

“At least tell Doc that Daisy is sick. She will help her.”

“No, I couldn’t ask her to do that. She is a very busy woman and I would feel like I am taking advantage of her.”

“Nonsense!” Jo scoffs. “Meg, she is your sister. She’s FAMILY. You know she will do anything for us.”

“Yes, but-”

“No buts. I’m telling Doc and she’s going to see to Daisy immediately.”

Meg sighs but not in agitation, just in acceptance. “Okay. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. We’re sisters and it’s what we do.” Jo sports a comforting hand on Meg’s and for the first time today, Meg feels like things are going to be okay.

~

Writing up reports isn’t your most favourite thing to do in regards to the teaching side of your career since some children can get rather upset when they don’t receive the grade or feedback they want but it needs to be done. You swear you have been doing this all afternoon but it’s only been a few hours. The good thing though is that once it’s done, you can have the rest of the evening off and join your wife downstairs for a peaceful dinner and snuggling in front of the fire while she reads to you.

“Doc?” Jo gently knocks on the door of your home office.

“Come in.”

Jo opens the door and walks inside.

“My love, you don’t have to knock all the time,” you chuckle.

“I know but I don’t want to disturb your work.”

“I’m just finishing the student reports. They’re not my medical reports.”

“Either way, I don’t like to disturb you.” Jo pulls out a chair and sits across from you and you instantly notice the melancholy on her face.

“Are you all right?”

Jo sighs. “No. It’s Meg.”

“What about Meg?”

“She isn’t doing well financially. She and John are struggling. Daisy is sick. Demi needs to go to the dentist. John needs new clothes for the winter. Their house needs repairs… I feel awful knowing that my sister is struggling.”

“Oh, no… That’s not good. How long have they been struggling for?”

“A little while. I’m not exactly sure. Ever since I employed them at Plumfield, they have been fine and comfortably living but now that things are piling on top of them, it’s hard.”

“I can only imagine...”

“My love?"

"Yes?"

"Could we lend them some money just until they are back on their feet?”

The look in Jo’s eyes is adorable. She looks so honest yet so vulnerable at the same time. You can see her good-natured heart and her love radiate in them and it makes you love her even more.

“Of course, my darling,” you smile. “Meg is my sister just as she is yours. I’d be more than happy to help them. How much do they need?”

“I’m not sure exactly but… perhaps… one-hundred dollars?”

“One… one-hundred?” You check.

“I know it’s a lot but they need it and they WILL pay us back.”

“No, it’s not about that. It’s just… I didn’t realise they needed that much money. I didn’t realise they were struggling so much.”

“They don’t like to discuss their finances.”

“I understand. Well, one-hundred dollars it is then.”

Jo smiles at you lovingly as you grab your chequebook and fill it in.

“Just one-hundred? You don’t want to give them a bit more?” You ask.

“I think one-hundred will be plenty.”

“As you wish.” You finish filling out the cheque and tear off the paper. “There you go,” you hand it to Jo. “I hope that gets them back on their feet.”

Taking the cheque, Jo stands only to sit on your lap and kiss you fully.

“You are the most generous woman I have ever known.”

“You obviously haven’t met yourself then.”

You both laugh.

“I mean it, Doc. This will mean the world to Meg and John. You are lending your hard-earned money to them.”

“It’s your money, too.”

“Yes, but you are happy to help them and that means a lot to me.”

“My Jo,” you hold your arms around her. “I’d do anything for our family. You know that.”

Jo’s heart swells at the term “our family”.

“I do but it still warms my heart when you do. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jo places her hands on your face and draws you in for another tender kiss and you don’t hesitate to coil your arms around her petite figure. It always feels so good to hold her in your arms. You never thought that you would be so affectionate with another human being but it’s obvious that Jo March has flipped your whole world upside down the moment you met her.

"I have a question," you speak.

"What is it?"

“Why didn’t Meg tell me that Daisy is sick? I would have seen to her.”

“I told her that but she didn’t want to bother you since you’re very busy.”

You scoff with an eye roll.

“I know. I told her that I would let you know and that you would see to her immediately.”

“Good.” You kiss Jo’s cheek. “I’ll finish these reports then we’ll call on Meg and John. I don’t want that little girl to go another day without being seen.”

“Me either.”

“Just so you know, I’ll be having words with Meg about that. Children are very susceptible to diseases and illnesses. Having Daisy not seen is careless, especially when Meg has access to a complimentary doctor.”

“I know but just go easy on her. It’s been tough.”

“I will. Don’t worry about that. I’ll just let her know that in the future, she can’t do this. Family takes precedence over anything or anyone else.”

“You’re amazing.” Jo kisses you and rests her head against yours. “How much longer will you be?”

“Give me about twenty minutes. I don’t have much left.”

“Okay.” Jo stands. “I’ll get the carriage ready and meet you outside.”

“Sounds good. I love you.”

Jo smiles broadly when you say the words. She always gets so flustered and overwhelmed with adoration whenever you say that.

“I love you, too.”

~

“Auntie Jo! Auntie Doc!”

Demi rushes towards you and Jo where the pair of you hug him. He is such a cute, loving, little boy and you and Jo adore him. You also love how he calls you Doc. You sometimes forget your real name since people call you Doc so much but you don’t mind.

“Auntie Doc, did you bring me doctor stuff?”

“I did!” Reaching into your doctor’s bag, you brandish one of your old stethoscopes. “Here you go.”

“Yay! Thank you!” The boy takes it and you quickly show him how to use it and once he knows how, he rushes off.

“Your future doctor,” you say to Meg and John.

“You can never have too many,” says Meg.

“That’s true. Speaking of doctor’s, Jo told me about Daisy. Why didn’t you come to me?”

“Doc, I’m sorry,” Meg sighs. “I didn’t want to bother you and we honestly thought that she would get better but she isn’t.”

“How long has she been sick for?”

“Just over a week now.”

“What are her symptoms?”

“Head pains, fever, chills, and soreness. She doesn’t like to be moved.”

“Or eat,” John adds. “She doesn’t like to eat much.”

“How long has she been like that for?”

“Only a day or two. Not long.”

“Is she drinking water?”

“Yes, but only just. She claims to feel sick when she eats or drinks.”

“Okay. I’d like to see her. Is she in bed?”

“Yes. This way,” Meg leads you down the hall and into Daisy’s room where the little girl is resting in her bed and the first thing you notice is the rapid loss of colour in her skin. “My sweet,” Meg sits next to her daughter. “Auntie Doc is here. She’s come to see how you are.”

Daisy mumbles and nods and you can tell just by looking at her how weak she is.

“Hello, my sweet girl,” you sit in Meg’s place when she stands. “I heard you’re under the weather.”

Daisy nods, her eyes droopy.

“I am just going to look at you to find out what’s wrong, is that okay?”

Daisy nods again.

“Thank you.”

You begin your assessment with Daisy and after the examination, you know what’s wrong with her and it angers you that Meg and John have left Daisy unseen by a doctor for so long. You thank Daisy for letting you tend to her before you leave and everyone is eager to know what’s wrong.

“It’s yellow fever,” you say.

“Yellow fever?” Meg and John frown.

“Yes, she is very weak and very sick. You should have come to me immediately. This can be fatal for adults and more so for children and the fact that she has gone so long without any medical viewing or treatment is unacceptable.”

“Doc,” Jo places a calming hand on your arm to ground you.

“I’m sorry but we didn’t know,” Meg speaks and you can see she is trying hard not to cry.

“What do we do?” John puts an arm around his wife. “There must be something we can do.”

“She needs to rest. That is key but you need to make sure that she drinks plenty of water and try to get her to eat. It doesn’t have to be a lot but little bits multiple times a day. Her body needs food to help fight the disease.”

“What about medicine?”

“I will look after that department. I have to go to my clinic and pick up some supplies for her as well as her medicine. I will treat her the best I can but she is very weak.”

“Will she die?” Meg blurts out, tears filling her eyes.

“John, can you take Meg outside for a bit? She’s overwhelmed and needs support,” Jo requests and John obliges immediately.

“Will she?” Jo asks, looking at you worriedly once you're alone.

You sigh. “It’s not looking good. I’ve seen patients less severe than this die within a week, most of them older than her.”

“She can’t die, Doc. Meg will fall apart.”

“So will I. I see Daisy as my own daughter.”

“Mine, too.”

“I can’t guarantee anything. I’d like to say that she won’t die under my care but…”

“But what?”

You rub your eyes, taking a breath. “When I first became a doctor, I thought I was brilliant. I could cure people and I could take care of them. I felt like I had some sort of power. But when Beth got sick again, I lost her, and then I realised that I wasn’t brilliant. I didn’t have any power. I wasn’t anything special and I had nothing special. I was just a woman with limited medical knowledge and I still am. I don’t have all the answers and I never will and I can’t answer the question of whether she will die or not and that is the biggest and most annoying setback of being a doctor.”

Jo sees and feels your pain and it breaks her heart. Stepping forward, Jo pulls you into her arms.

“That’s not going to happen again,” she says.

“You don’t know that.”

“No, but I can believe and I believe that you are an amazing doctor who can do anything and I know you can cure Daisy just as you have cured many people. You can do it, Doc. I believe in you and you need to believe in you, too.”

“Oh, Jo…” You hold her tightly. “You always know what to say to me. How do you know what to say?”

“Because you’re my wife and I know how you think and feel. Plus, it’s my job.”

Amidst your doubts, you manage to find a smile and that creates a chain reaction to hope.

“I love you,” you say.

“I love you, too.” Jo kisses your neck then cheek then lips when you pull back. “You can do this, my love. I KNOW you can.”

You nod, feeling Jo’s confidence flow into you. Words cannot describe how much you love and adore this woman. You would be nothing without her.

“Are you going to give Meg the cheque?” You ask, pulling away.

“I thought we could do that together?”

“If that’s what you’d like.”

“Yes,” Jo laces her fingers with yours. “I would.”

“Let’s go then.”

Jo leads you outside where Meg is sitting with John and thankfully, she looks calmer. When she sees you, Meg springs to her feet.

“Well? Is she going to be all right?”

“I will do my best, Meg,” you say. “Nothing is impossible. We just need to support her and have faith. The fact that Daisy has had this for over a week and is still going, screams strength. I will do everything in my power for that little girl and I won’t stop until she is better.”

“Oh…” Overwhelmed, Meg launches forward and embraces you tightly and you accept it.

“Also, Meg and John, there is something else we have to say,” Jo announces and you take her hand again when Meg breaks the hug. “Doc and I have been talking and we know you’re having some financial difficulties so we wanted to help.”

Reaching into her pocket, Jo pulls out the cheque that she hands to Meg who covers her gasp with her hand.

“Oh… Oh my…” John does the same.

“J, Jo… Doc… We… We can’t take this,” Meg utters.

“It’s not negotiable,” Jo states. “We want you to have it.”

“D, Doc,” Meg looks to you.

“She’s right, Meg - we want you to have it and we know you and John will put it to good use. You’re good people and you always put others ahead of yourself and now, it’s time for you to come first. So, take that cheque and cash it in immediately.”

Meg turns to John and they are speechless but that doesn’t stop them from embracing you and Jo warmly and thankfully. Their response makes you want to give them even more money because they deserve so much. As a token of their appreciation, Meg and John get you and Jo to stay for dinner. Meg has always been an amazing cook. You spend several hours talking and lightening the mood. Every now and then, you check in on Daisy who is sleeping peacefully after you managed to get her to eat some soup and drink a cup of water. Before you leave, you check on her again and she is still sleeping. You promise to return tomorrow with medicine and some home remedies. 

Meg and John thank you profusely before you leave and you reassure them that everything will be okay no matter what and in the weeks ahead, that’s exactly what happens. The money you gave Meg and John goes to everything they need and within several weeks, they are back on their feet and are in the process of returning your money. You emphasised that there was no hurry but they didn't like having debt and they respected you and Jo enough to pay you back immediately, which you both appreciated. The best outcome, however, is that Daisy made a full recovery and you feel as if you have finally achieved something great in your medical career and you couldn’t be prouder and Jo couldn’t be either and you know you have her to thank for your success.

“You’re amazing,” says Jo as she climbs into bed next to you.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, you know? If you didn’t believe in me, I wouldn’t have had the confidence to help Daisy.”

“You always had the confidence, my love - you just needed a little push to grab it.”

You look at your wife who looks absolutely beautiful with her hair cascading down her shoulders and back. Leaning forward, you rest your forehead against hers and snake your hand onto her side.

“I love you,” you say.

“I love you, too.”

Your mouths meet for a tender kiss only for you to share another and another and before you know it, your arms find their way around your wife, allowing you to guide her onto her back and ravish her neck with kisses.

“Doc,” Jo giggles.

“Mm?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Have you seen my wife? It’s hard to maintain my satiation. She always leaves me wanting more.”

Butterflies erupt in Jo’s stomach and she is now the insatiable one.

“Mine, too.”

With that, Jo grabs your face and pulls your mouth to hers and that’s all you need to ravish your wife fully.


	5. Sickness

Pacing outside your bedroom, Jo bites her fingernails as her heart rate increases by the second. The blonde has never experienced such worry in a long time. Jo hasn’t been this distressed since Beth fell ill and was on the deathbed. Jo knows she should sit and wait but she can’t. Her body won’t let her. Too much adrenaline is racing through her and she knows that relaxing in any way is impossible. Not when you collapsed in your office hardly breathing. Jo was terrified and still is. She is just thankful that she has her family with her - Marmee, Robert, Meg, John, Amy, and Laurie - right by her side as they wait.

“How is she? What’s wrong with her? Is she going to be all right? Is she awake?” Jo blurts out the questions before the doctor has time to shut the door behind him.

“She’s got pneumonia.”

“Pneumonia?” Everyone echoes.

“Yes. She is very weak and needs plenty of bed rest. You said that she’s a doctor?” The man turns to Jo.

“Yes, she is.”

“That’s good. That means that her immune system has given her a head start on fighting the illness. I have given her some medicine for the aches and pains but she will need regular check-ups. Unfortunately, I am booked out this week and the only reason I was able to come this evening was due to a cancellation.”

“No, that’s fine. I will write to her colleague who is also a doctor and her mentor. He will look after her.”

“Very well. Be sure he can get down here as soon as possible. Do any of you know how to deal with someone with pneumonia?”

“No, but she has books. I can look it up and learn.” Jo’s voice is eager and determined.

“Good.” The doctor proceeds to tell the family what to do and Jo listens to every detail.

“Can I see her?” The blonde asks.

“Yes, you can but don’t be too long. She needs to rest.”

“I won’t be.”

Without missing a beat, Jo opens the bedroom door and sees you lying in bed, pale and weak. The sight is heartbreaking.

“Doc,” Jo sniffs. “My Doc.”

“Jo…” You smile faintly and extend your hand.

“Baby,” Falling beside you, Jo takes your hand and sobs into it.

“Hey, hey, hey…” You use your other hand to stroke her hair. “Don’t cry, my love. Please.”

“You scared me…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Truly.”

Jo moves to sit on the edge of the bed, her hand never letting go of yours.

“The doctor says that you have pneumonia. I’m going to get Doctor McLafferty down from New York to treat you. In the meantime, I’m going to read your books on how to care for you.”

“Jo, you don’t have to-”

“No, I DO have to, Doc. You’re my wife.”

“Jo…” you practically wheeze. “Please, I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“No, Doc. I’m staying with you.”

“But-”

“No buts! I love you and I promised to look after you. In sickness and in health, remember? I’m not going anywhere.”

You sport another feeble smile. “I love you, too.”

“I love you more.” Jo leans over to kiss your head. “Rest now, baby.”

You nod and close your eyes, already feeling so exhausted and even though you feel and look terrible, you are glad that Jo is with you. You are actually not surprised that she is sticking with you. Nothing can keep Jo away from you and that is one of many reasons why you love her so much. Even when you were younger, Jo cared for you and looked after you until you were better and you did the same for her and you know that will never change.

“Everyone is going to help look after you,” Jo continues. “We’ll all be here for you so I don’t want you to worry about being alone because you won’t be.”

“I was never worried about that,” you chuckle, which breaks out into a small coughing fit that pains your chest.

“Here,” Jo hands you water that you sip.

“Thank you.”

“You’re going to get through this, okay?” Jo tucks your hair behind your ear. “You’re going to be well again and things will be just the way they were. I need you to be strong and fight this.”

“I will, my love. I will for you.”

For the first time today, Jo smiles genuinely and she feels hope. She knows how strong you are and she knows that you will get through this.

“I’m going to get Doctor McLafferty here to treat you. You said that he is the best doctor you know so that is who you are getting and, no, it’s not negotiable.”

You breathe a laugh. “I would be very surprised if it was.”

In the days that pass, you feel yourself growing weaker but that doesn’t dampen your spirits. Jo is with you the entire time and you thank her for it every day. She stays by your side and makes sure that you have everything you need. You can tell that she is staying strong, especially when Doctor McLafferty says that your health is declining. You knew it was but Jo refused to believe it.

“No, she’s not. She is getting better. She HAS to get better,” Jo states.

“Mrs. March, she is still very weak and she is eating and drinking less and less," Doctor McLafferty responds politely and as delicately as he can.

“She WILL get better.” Jo is on the cusp of yelling.

She needs to calm down so you shoot Meg a pleading look, which she responds to immediately.

“Jo, come on. Let Doctor McLafferty talk with her.” Meg takes her sisters’ arm before she has a chance to protest.

Once Jo leaves the room, she begins to pace, angry and frustrated.

“Jo,” Meg begins.

“No, don’t, Meg. I can’t deal with this right now. He has no right to come into MY household and tell me that she is getting worse. NO right.”

“He IS a doctor…”

“I don’t care! He obviously doesn’t believe that people can get better from illnesses far worse! I can’t believe that I was foolish enough to let him treat her! I would have done a better job. I HAVE done a better job. Doc doesn’t need this right now.”

“Jo, calm down.”

“I CAN’T calm down, Meg! My wife is sick and she might die and I can’t lose her like I lost Beth!”

Suddenly, Jo breaks down and weeps into her hands. Meg automatically cradles her like the mother she is and comforts her sister.

“I know it’s scary, my sweet, but she _will_ be okay.”

“I can’t lose her, Meg… I… I can’t… I’ll die if I lose her.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I will. I can’t live without her. She’s my everything."

Meg bites back her tears as she holds the blonde. Meg loves you dearly and she would be heartbroken if you died but it would be nothing compared to how Jo would feel. Meg hates to think about what Jo would be like. She knows that her sister would never be the same and that’s as far as she wishes to think about it.

Back in your bedroom, Doctor McLafferty checks your temperature once more and it’s still high.

“I apologise for my wife’s abruptness,” you say. “She lost her sister quite some time ago and it has always stayed with her so this would be bringing back those memories and that fear.”

“I understand,” he smiles. “Jo has always been protective over you and this would be frightening for her. She loves you very much. In all my years, I don’t believe that I have ever seen such loyalty, care, and love in a marriage.”

“Jo has always been that way towards me and vice versa. I know she is putting on a brave face but I know she’s scared and when she gets scared, she gets angry.”

“I know. I have to be honest with you, my dear - it’s not looking good. Your health is declining.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Anything is possible - you could get better or not but for now, I would recommend that you prepare for the worst but again, your health could improve.”

“Okay. I will prepare but only if you do me a favour.”

“What’s that?”

“Tell my wife that she needs to prepare, too.”

The man laughs. “If I want to get eaten alive, I will tell her.”

“Thank you,” you chuckle.

“I’ll get Jo.”

“Thank you, Richard. I really appreciate everything you have done for me.”

“You are like a daughter to me, my dear. Please, believe me when I say that I am terrified but I won’t give up on you. I have never given up on you and I never will.”

The words tug on your heartstrings and you have to blink back your tears.

“Thank you.”

Doctor McLafferty smiles softly and leaves the room and not even a second after he departs, Jo enters, rushing by your side.

“Jo,”

“Don’t listen to him,” Jo begins, grabbing a cloth and patting your forehead. “You’re going to get better and we’re going to keep on with our happy lives.”

“Jo,”

“When you’re feeling better, I will take you to the sea to get you strong again but for now, you rest because it will be a big day.”

“My darling, please,” you reach up and grab her wrist. “I need to talk to you.”

“No,” Jo shakes her head, her eyes filling with tears. “No, you don’t. I’m not talking with you about that. I will NEVER talk with you about that.”

“My love, I need to-”

“NO, DOC!” Throwing down the cloth, Jo stands, grasping her hips angrily. “Stop thinking so negatively! You are being incredibly selfish right now and now is NOT the time to be so selfish! You are going to get well and you are going to be back on your feet before you know it so don’t lay there and say that you need to talk to me about the worst because the worst will NOT come! You are my wife and I will NOT lose you. I CAN’T lose you and any doctor who says that I might is NOT a doctor at all and that includes you!”

Pointing and shouting aren’t what you expected but you would be lying if you said that it wasn’t completely UNexpected. You watch your wife storm out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. You hear Meg and Amy call after her but you hear Jo already making her way down the stairs. Seconds later, Meg enters the bedroom and sits by you.

“I’m sorry, my sweet,” her voice is soft. “She’s just scared. She cried while Doctor McLafferty was with you.”

“I know she is. She’ll come around. She always does.”

“You want to know something interesting?”

“Always.”

“I always admired how strongly Jo loves you. I have always adored the way she adores you. I have perhaps even envied the love you share but, it’s times like these that make me very glad that I am not on the receiving end of Jo’s romantic love because it would be Heaven and Hell in one.”

You and Meg laugh.

“Yes, you’re right about that. Jo cares for me perhaps a little too much but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I wouldn’t either. Jo has always loved fiercely and when it comes to you, nothing can stand in her way, not even this illness.”

“I know,” you smile. “If pneumonia was a person, I would feel sorry for it.”

Meg giggles. “Me, too. Amy went after Jo but it might take her a while for her to calm down.”

“That’s okay. I’ll sleep while you have fun with that.”

“Thanks,” Meg laughs. “I appreciate it.”

“Any time,” you smirk.

“Well, it’s good to see that your humour hasn’t gone anywhere,” Meg stands. “Do you need anything before I leave?”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“You will.”

Meg leaves the bedroom and when she goes, your tired eyes shut and within minutes, you drift off to sleep, dreaming of you, Jo, and your future.

~

You knew that Jo would come back and apologise to you, which she did soundly. She wept into your chest as you held her the best you could. She confessed how worried and frightened she was but you reassured her that no matter what happened, she would be okay. Jo refused to believe it at first but accepted your words. It was a long afternoon but you were glad that Jo was honest with you and let her guard down. You appreciate Jo sporting a brave face for you but it was good to see her be open and express how she felt and now, Jo feels a lot better, especially now that you are on the mend. It’s slow but your health is improving and Jo is over the moon and even more so when you are well enough to move around a little bit. It’s not much but it’s a start and Jo is so protective over every step you take. The scene unravels like a mother teaching her baby how to walk but it’s sweet nonetheless.

“Mrs. March, I know that I haven’t been practicing medicine in quite some time but that doesn’t mean that I’ve forgotten anything and if I didn’t know any better, I think you have a staring issue,” you say, noting how Jo has stared at you for the past two minutes while you eat your dinner.

“I’m just so happy to see you eating properly again,” she smiles.

“Well, my wife is a good cook so I’d be a fool not to eat properly.”

Giggling, Jo plants a kiss on your cheek and takes your empty dish to the sink once you’re done.

“I want to take you to the sea again tomorrow,” says Jo. “Every trip we take down there is making you better.”

“Between that and your kisses, I get better by the second. But I think your kisses have more healing power.”

“Such a romantic…” Jo sits on your lap and gazes at you lovingly.

“How can I not be when my wife is a helplessly romantic author?”

“That’s true.” Grabbing your face gently, Jo kisses you then holds you. “It’s time for your medicine.”

“I knew you were going to say that.”

“Doctor McLafferty made it quite clear that you need to take it.”

“I think _you_ made it clearer.”

“Good.”

Jo kisses your head and grabs your medicine, which is awful tasting oil but it seems to be working.

“Ugh…” You grab your juice to wash away the taste of your medicine. “That’s terrible.”

“It’s making you better.”

“I think something else would make me feel better…”

You reach out and grab Jo’s waist, pulling her back onto your lap, which makes her squeak. You wrap your arms around her and slowly pepper her neck and cheek with kisses as your hands begin to trail her body. You then take it up a notch and whisper some intimate things into her ear.

“Doc,” she giggles, flushing hard.

“What? You’re my wife. I’m allowed.”

“I know that but I want you fully better before we do that.”

“It’s been months…” You practically whine.

“Yes, but I’m not taking any chances and you know that. I want you fully better.”

“Fine,” you sigh and sit back in your chair, releasing Jo entirely.

"You don’t think this is killing me, too? I’m dying for your touch but the last thing I want is for you to over-exert yourself.”

“If I can travel to the sea, I think I can manage a special night with my wife.”

Jo shifts to look at you and she knows she shouldn’t have because she practically caves immediately.

“All right. Tonight,” she says. “But we’re going slow.”

Your face lights up and you swoop back in for kisses and cuddles.

“Thank you, Mrs. March. I’ll be dancing on the roof tomorrow morning, just you wait.”

Jo giggles and returns your kisses fully and lovingly and now, you can’t wait for tonight, and neither can Jo.


	6. Sickness (Part 2)

It's so good to be back on your feet and back to work. Yes, you are still taking the last of your medicine but other than that, you feel amazing. You are back on your feet, back at work, and back in the routine of your everyday life. You couldn’t have done it without your family. They were with you the entire time and they never gave up on you. Because of them, your health is back and you can continue to do what you love with your beautiful wife by your side who has organised a night out to the theatre with everyone. You can’t wait. So when the clock strikes five, you are happy to leave the clinic and head to the March household where you plan to have dinner then hit the theatre.

You expect to be greeted warmly by the March women but instead, you enter an arguing household and when you step into the living room, you see an exhausted Meg and Amy.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here,” Meg sighs.

“What’s going on?”

“Jo has been furious all day at the Roberts Brothers Publishers,” Amy answers.

“What happened?”

“They made an error in her book and they sent it out. Jo is furious and she’s already sent them a letter about wanting to change publishers.”

Meg continues, “She’s been pacing and grumbling all afternoon about it. It’s only a matter of time before she actually goes through with changing publishers. We’re trying to get her to see reason but she won’t. It was a mistake and Mr. Dashwood has already apologised to Jo and begged her not to switch publishers but Jo is adamant that she will.”

“Oh, boy…” You sigh, raking a hand through your hair.

“You need to talk to her,” Meg pleads. “Roberts Brothers have been good to Jo and they made an error and now, Jo is going to cut them off. She can’t do that. We all know she makes rash decisions when she’s angry.”

“I know,” you nod. “She can be very stubborn. I’ll talk to her.”

“Thank you.”

“Where is she?”

“Helping with dinner. I’ll get her.”

You walk into the living room and sit while Meg and Amy grab her sister and when you see the blonde, her eyes are hard and she looks like a force to be reckoned with.

“You need to reconsider,” Amy says.

“No, Amy, I won’t.” Jo sits next to you, giving you a quick peck.

“Well, why don’t you tell Doc and see what she has to say about it?” Meg suggests.

Jo sighs before speaking. “Roberts Brothers printed my new novel and they made a spelling error in the title and they shipped it out. Hundreds of copies have been sent and put on the shelving. Now, they have to collect all of the books - MY BOOKS - and reprint them. That’s unacceptable!”

“Jo, it was a mistake. Yes, it was unacceptable but they have apologised for it and they are willing to make things right with you!” Amy states.

“Yes, and they don’t want to lose you. You are a valuable author and don’t forget the deals they have made with you over the years.”

“My first deal I had to bargain for AND change the ending of my novel,” Jo pouts.

“Yes, but once your book was a hit, they saw your talent and they did well by you. This was an accident, Jo. I don’t think changing publishers will be good. You really shouldn’t have sent that letter.”

“Well, I have and it’s done.”

“Then what? What publisher are you going to go with next? You know there are a lot of bad ones out there and Roberts Brothers are one of the good ones and they are close to home as well.”

“Jo,” Amy chimes in. “You need to write another letter and tell Mr. Dashwood that you want to meet with him to sort this issue out. They have been good to you and they will continue to be good, especially after this incident.”

“No, they made a mistake and this was the novel fans have been waiting for and now, they have distributed my novel with an incorrect title, which is a pure humiliation to me!”

“Jo, Amy is right - you need to write a letter saying that you want to meet with Mr. Dashwood. You’re angry and your decision making isn’t good when you’re angry. Write the letter.”

“No, I won’t. This is unacceptable and I-”

“Baby,” you speak for the first time, giving Jo a soft yet pointed look.

The blonde meets your gaze and it’s only a matter of seconds before she buckles under the pressure and sighs.

“Fine.” Standing, Jo takes your hand and pulls you along with her. “Help me write it then.”

You follow Jo out of the living room and up the stairs to the attic. The others are left in complete shock.

“That’s it?” Amy speaks. “One word? All day for us yet it only took one word from Doc.”

Meg chuckles. “That’s the power of love.”

“It must be, because I’ve never seen Jo so complacent and willing to be humble in such circumstances.”

“We all know that Doc has had that effect on Jo and we thank her for it.”

Up in the attic, you read over Jo’s letter then give it the all-clear.

“It looks good and it reads well,” you say. “Mr. Dashwood will be very happy to read this.”

“Good.”

“Do you like it? Are you happy with it?”

“Yes,” she nods. “I think it’s important that we discuss the issue in person. I’m still not happy about it.”

“I know. I’m not either but it’s good they are willing to make amends. You mean a lot to them and I don’t blame them - you’re amazing.”

You coil your arms around your wife and draw her in for a tender hug and peck on the cheek, making her giggle.

“How was work?” Jo asks. 

“It was good. How was it for you?”

“Good. How do you feel?”

You breathe a laugh. “You don’t have to ask me that every day, you know? I’m back on my feet and I’m back to work. I’m better than ever.”

“Correction - I DO have to ask you every day. It’s my job.”

“Yes, ma’am. Are you ready for the theatre tonight?”

“Yes. I’ve been looking forward to it all week.”

“As have I. It’s been a busy week.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“What for?”

“For going back to work and staying strong. It takes a lot of courage to do that after being sick for so long.”

“Well, my wife helps me a lot so it’s not all just me.”

Jo smiles at you and gives you a tender kiss. “Come on. Let’s go downstairs for dinner. I haven’t eaten since lunchtime.”

“Me, too.”

Taking Jo’s hand, you walk downstairs and see that Hannah has already begun placing food on the table. You and Jo help with the rest before sitting down and enjoying your meal with everyone and by now, Jo has relaxed and turned back into her normal, loving self, which everyone is appreciative of. When dinner is concluded, everyone prepares to leave for the theatre. Jo quickly goes upstairs to grab the letter she wrote while you wait.

“Hey, are you all right?” Meg checks when she catches you coughing.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you clear your throat. “It’s just a little cough. It’ll go away. My body will fight it off.”

“Do you have your medicine on you?”

“No, I don’t. It’s at home.”

“Oh… Well, maybe you should take some more? That helps, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, but there’s no need. My body will take care of it.”

There’s a silence and you turn to Meg who is looking at you oddly.

“What?” You query.

“Have you taken your medicine at all today?”

“I… I…” You want to lie and say that you have but Meg sees through you instantly.

“Doc!” She swats your arm.

“What? It’s fine. One day won’t hurt.” You turn your head and cough again.

“You didn’t take it yesterday either, did you?”

You turn back to Meg and you know you can’t lie to her. Why is it that lying is impossible to the March women?

“Maybe not.”

Meg sighs.

“It’s not that bad! I’m on the mend and I’ll be quite all right.”

“No, you’re taking your medicine before we go out. It’s not negotiable.”

“But it’s at home.”

“Then we’ll go and get it. We’ll say that you forgot something and we’ll be right back. That’ll save the drama of it.”

“Meg, I’m _fine_ ,” you emphasise. “You don’t need to be a mom to me, okay? You’re my sister so there’s no need to be anything else.”

“Okay. Fine then.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll tell Jo instead.”

“What?” You scoff. “No, you wouldn’t.”

Meg raises her eyebrows then pushes past you towards the staircase and once you realise the gravity of her words, panic settles in you.

“M, Meg? Meg!” You call out and when she doesn’t answer, you rush to the stairs. “Meg! Meg, please, don’t! MEG!” You reach the woman and grab her wrist, spinning her around. “Don’t tell my wife!”

“So are we going to go back and get your medicine so you can take it like you were supposed to today AND the day before?”

“Yes, yes, yes. Let’s just go before-”

“YOU DIDN’T TAKE YOUR MEDICINE?” Jo storms out of her old bedroom, eyes wild.

Your heart drops and you know there is no way of getting out of this. Nobody can save you now and Meg knows it, too since she shoots you an apologetic look. Neither of you released that Jo was in the bedroom and not the attic.

“Umm, hey, baby,” you smile. “Meg and I were just coming to get you.”

“Don’t “hey, baby” me, Mrs. March! You didn’t take your medicine yesterday AND today?”

“I’m just going to, um, go back downstairs, and… bye!” Meg departs hastily and you wish more than anything to join her.

“Well?” Jo prompts.

“Jo, listen-”

“No! There is no excuse in the world you can give me right now to justify your actions! You were severely sick and now you’re not taking your medicine!”

“Jo, I need to go easy on it to give my immune system a chance to fight for itself!”

“I DON’T CARE! You were supposed to take your medicine until you were COMPLETELY better and you’re not! You’re almost there but you’re not completely there yet and you think that just because you’re a doctor, you can make your own rules and do what you want!”

“Honey, please, it’s not like that.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Doc. You know how I feel about these things and it seems that you don’t care about how I feel.”

“Baby, that’s not-”

“No. I’m not talking to you about this. You know what you did. Go home and take your medicine and we’ll meet you at the theatre. I’ll get Laurie to save you a seat.”

“Jo,” you reach out to take your wife’s hand but instead, she pushes past you and walks down the stairs and you know that you are in for a long night.

~

You arrive at the theatre just before the show starts. You raced home to take your medicine and you feel a little better physically but not emotionally. You hate knowing that Jo is mad at you and you hope that she has calmed down but when you see that she hasn’t left a space for you to sit next to her and left one next to Laurie instead, which is at the very end, you know that she is still mad. It couldn’t be clearer. You briefly lock eyes with Jo when you make your way to your seat and you flash her a gentle smile but she looks away with a hard expression.

“How is she?” You ask.

“Still mad,” Laurie answers. “You really messed up this time.”

“I know,” you sigh. “And now she’s going to be mad at me for the entire night. I feel like I should have just stayed at home. Tonight’s going to be awful.”

“Hey, don’t say that. The show hasn’t even begun yet!”

“It will be. I can’t sit next to my wife during the show. I can’t hold her hand. I can’t put my arm around her. I can’t listen to her laugh. I can’t share food with her. I can’t be there when she decides to rest her head on my shoulder when she gets a little tired. I can’t do any of that.”

“Listen, just give Jo a little while to cool down. You’ve taken your medicine so that’s good. Once she has a few good laughs, she’ll be fine. Meg spoke to her on the way over here tonight about not being so mad at you but it was difficult.”

“I could only imagine,” you chuckle.

“Just be patient and Jo will come around. When we have our intermission, talk to her. I’m sure she’ll want to be friends again.”

You sigh. “I hope so.”

“Me, too. Popcorn?” Laurie tilts his box towards you and you help yourself.

“Thanks.”

~

As soon as the intermission commences, you follow Jo out into the foyer. You managed to sneak several looks in her direction, seeing her laugh and talk with Meg and Amy during parts and she looked happy and you hoped that would have calmed her down.

“Go get her,” Laurie says, patting your back. “You can do this.”

“Can I? You know as well as I do that when Jo is angry, she’s angry for a long time.”

“Yes, but this is you - her wife, her love, her life, her everything. It’s always been different with you.”

“I guess tonight we shall see.”

“Go on. The intermission is only so long.”

“Yes,” you nod. “So it is.”

Looking through the crowd, you see Jo talking with her sisters and John. She looks happy talking to them and you hope that it will stay the same when she sees you. So, taking a breath, you approach the group and touch Jo’s arm.

“Hey, can we talk for a minute, please?”

Jo turns to you and her face changes to what it was when she looked at you earlier and it hurts.

“Fine,” she sighs and follows you.

You quickly lead her into the coatroom, giving you privacy sound wise and sight wise.

“Let me start off by saying that I’m sorry,” you begin but Jo cuts you off.

“No, Doc. It’s not that simple. Do you have any idea how scared I was when you got sick? I thought you were going to die. I felt like I was going through Beth’s situation all over again. My heart hurt every day and I cried every night. I was distraught and when you finally got better, you stopped taking your medicine, which could have ended you right back in the situation you were in. Do you have ANY idea how that made me feel?”

You have a hard time meeting her gaze because she’s completely right.

“Jo… I… I’m sorry.”

“Why did you do it, Doc? Why were you so selfish? I can’t believe a doctor - who is supposed to be SMART - would stop taking her medicine.”

“I know but I wanted to give my body a chance to catch up and not rely so heavily on medicine. The medicine I have is strong and it has things in it that are addictive and I don’t want to rely on it. I know that I’m not completely better but I’m pretty close and because I AM a doctor, I can afford to stop taking my medicine.”

“No, you can’t. That’s where you’re wrong. You actually _can’t_. Just because you’re a doctor doesn’t mean you have the best immune system in the entire world. It doesn’t mean that you can make your own rules. Anything can happen to anyone and you’d be a fool to think otherwise and if you DO think otherwise, perhaps being absent from the medical field would be the best option.”

You hang your head. Jo is right. She’s always right. What the Hell were you thinking? Not taking your medicine? Anything could happen. What is wrong with you?

“You’re right,” you utter. “Jo, I…” You look up and see tears in Jo’s eyes. “Baby,”

“You scared me, Doc. You scared me when you were sick and you scared me tonight. If I didn’t find out, would you have still not taken your medicine?”

You don’t answer. You don’t have the heart to.

“See? See how much you scare me? See how selfish that is? I lost my sister but I will NOT lose my wife, too. When Beth died, a piece of me died as well. I felt like the whole world was closing in around me but my saving grace was you. If you died, Doc… my life wouldn’t be worth living.”

“Jo,” you step forward and take her hands. “Please, don’t say that.”

“It’s true. It wouldn’t be,” she sniffs.

“My darling… Don’t cry,” you wipe away her tears.

“Don’t scare me.”

“I won’t. I promise I won’t anymore. I’ll take my medicine until I don’t need to. I promise. I promise on everything I know. Please, don’t cry, my love.”

You cup Jo’s face and continue to wipe away her tears until they cease. Jo then rests her forehead against yours, grasping your waist.

“Don’t do that again, okay? You scared me and I was really mad at you for that and I still am a little mad at you but I hate not sitting next to you and having your arm around me so can we please go back in there and pretend that everything is fine and maybe I won’t be so mad at you so we can snuggle tonight?”

“Yes,” you chuckle. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Good.” Jo smiles at you then kisses you and just like that, your anxieties disappear and all is right with the world. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

You and Jo share a few more kisses, then you embrace warmly.

“Come on,” you rub her back. “Are you hungry? I think I saw some chocolate with your name on it.”

Jo giggles and the sound is heavenly.

“Yes, I am actually.” Jo pulls away but holds your hands. “Chocolate sounds amazing.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Let’s go.”

Linking your arm with Jo’s, the two of you leave the coatroom and return to the lobby where everyone is still conversing and the March women smile at the two of you, happy that you have sorted things out. You lead Jo to the candy where you buy her two chocolate bars and a cider. When you re-enter the theatre, Jo leads you to the seat next to her and when the lights go out and the show resumes, you are able to put your arm around your wife, allowing her to snuggle into you while she enjoys her treats. Tonight has been a wild ride but you know that one thing is for sure - Laurie was right - it’s always been different with you.


	7. Mad With You

You swear that Amélie is one of the funniest people you know. Jokes and storytelling can be far more humorous in French than in English. Amélie is a good storyteller and jester. She knows how to make the best out of a bad situation and be optimistic in times of pessimism. Of course, Jo is the absolute best. Nobody can make you feel as good as Jo does. Right now, you and Amélie are sitting in front of the fire with some wine she received from her family back in France and the two of you are reminiscing over your journeys in the beautiful country, feeling rather nostalgic over some parts.

“Amélie, you never fail to make me laugh,” you say.

“I am very glad, _Docteur_. We had so much fun in France. I wish we could go back.”

“We will one day. Jo wants to go back for our anniversary next year.”

Amélie’s heart sinks a little in her chest at the mention of your wife but she forces herself not to show it, despite how heavy she feels.

“I was referring to our time together several years ago when you first came to France. Those years were extremely fun.”

“Oh, yes,” you chuckle. “They were fun indeed. We did have a lot of good times back then. I was quite young and ignorant about a lot of things.”

“You got there in the end. Would you ever go back and practice over there or would you prefer to remain here?”

“As much as I enjoy France, I would prefer to stay here with my wife and her family and my family, too. I couldn’t bear to be away from them all. Even if Jo came with me, we would still lack our family and Jo is very big about her family so she couldn’t leave them for so long. The only time she can leave them is for a vacation. She could never be away from them permanently.”

“What about you though? What do you want? Don’t you want to travel? Don’t you want to return to France and practice in your beautiful office with a splendid view of the gardens below?”

“As nice as that was, I couldn’t leave my home. I would much rather have my family and my wife than look out at a garden.”

Amélie gazes at you and you are unable to read her that is until her lips part and she leans forward to kiss you.

“Amélie,” you put your hand on her chest, stopping her. “No. I’m with Jo.”

“ _Docteur, s'il vous plaît._ ”

“ _Non_.”

“ _Je t’aime_.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I DO! Please, _Docteur_.” Amélie grabs your face but you capture her hands and remove them.

“Amélie, I’m happily married to Jo. She is the love of my life and you know that. You were at my wedding. You know our history. Couldn’t you respect me enough not to do this?”

“I DO respect you, but I can’t help how I feel. You are amazing and you are so inspiring as a woman. You are the future of women. _Tu es si belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et je te veux._ ”

“I’m sorry, my dear, but I am in love with another. Jo March is my wife and I will not betray her in any way.”

The brunette sighs despondently. “What is it about her?”

“I have always loved Jo. Ever since I saw her, I knew that I had to have her. I couldn’t stop thinking about her. She is brilliant, funny, loyal, loving, and so much more. She makes me a better person every day. She brings out things in me that I never knew I had. She makes me happy in every way imaginable. I love her more than life itself and I would gladly live, die, and kill for her if necessary. She is the beginning and end of everything and that’s all there is to it. She’s my wife.”

There is a silence and it’s awkward but you refuse to back down. You love Jo more than anything. You have fought hard to be with her and vice versa. You both love each other more than anything in this world and you’ll be damned if you let anything taint that. Amélie is a lovely woman. She is very kind, generous, caring, and a good friend but that’s all she is - a friend. You have never thought of her in any other manner and you never will. Jo is the only one for you. The thought of being with anyone else makes your skin crawl. You and Jo are bound for life and that will always remain intact.

Amélie hoods her eyes, embarrassment filling her, making her feel a fool.

“Forgive me, _Docteur_. I must go to bed now.”

Before you can speak, Amélie leaves the living room and makes her way upstairs. You are left feeling glum and rather uncomfortable because you know you are going to have to tell your wife who has already taken years in order to get over her bitter resentment towards the Frenchwoman. Jo and Amélie get on wonderfully but now, you know those days are over. As soon as you tell the blonde, you know you are going to have to do everything in your power to keep her calm.

Grabbing the wine glasses off the table, you make your way to the kitchen and begin cleaning out the glasses but when you do, a pair of arms slip around your waist as gentle kisses pepper your neck.

“Oh, hello,” you chuckle. “What’s this about?”

“Just showing you how much I love you,” says Jo.

“Taking a break from writing your new book?”

“Yes. I came down to get water when I heard you and Amélie.”

The words make you freeze and you immediately feel fear within you.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“What did you hear?”

“All of the wonderful things you said to Amélie - how much you love me, what you think of me, how you feel about me, how I make you feel - it was wonderful.”

“Oh,”

Relief briefly washes over you and as much as you want to requite your wife’s kisses and perhaps end up snuggling for the night, your conscious cannot withhold what truly happened.

“My love,” you take Jo’s hands and turn around, putting a small distance between you. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Is everything all right?” Worry fills her eyes and tone.

“Yes, but… no. I just need to tell you something and you need to remain calm, okay?”

“Doc, you’re scaring me. Is someone hurt? Are you hurt?”

“No, it’s not that. Just… sit.”

Taking Jo’s hands, you lead her to the kitchen table where you sit with her.

“Amélie tried to kiss me tonight. She tried to advance on me but I stopped her and I told her that I was devoted to you and that I would never betray you. I was polite about it but also firm. But I want you to know that the important thing is that we didn’t kiss or touch in any way. Nothing happened. I stopped her before anything could and I made it very clear that nothing would happen between us since I love you and I'm married to you."

You look at Jo whose eyes are hard and you can see the rage bubbling from within.

“Say something. Please,” you beg since you have always hated Jo’s long pauses, especially when she’s irate.

“So, she tried to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“And you stopped her?”

“Yes.”

“She tried to kiss you knowing that we’re married?”

“Yes. You have every right to be angry, my love, but I encourage you not to let your temper get the better of you. Nothing happened between us. I told her that I love you and only you.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Jo stands promptly but you race in front of her to stop her.

“Jo, no.”

“Get out of my way, Doc!” 

Love no longer fills her eyes and her tone is fiery.

“I can’t let you do that and you know it.”

“No! She tried to kiss you! MY WIFE! Who, with a conscious, does that? She’s gone too far!”

“Baby,” you grab Jo’s face and plant gentle kisses on it. “You are the only one for me. Please, believe this.”

Your lips are soft but your words are softer and Jo hates how easily you can calm her, how easily you take away her anger. Deep down, she is forever grateful but she wishes that she be allowed time to be angry and express it but when it comes to you, she and her anger are defeated.

“Of course I believe you. I believe you more than anyone in this world but that doesn’t take away from the fact that she tried to kiss you KNOWING that we are married.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

The pet name makes Jo’s knees weak. It always has. Jo falls forward and rests against you and you automatically hold her, feeling her relax against you.

“So what do we do now?” Jo asks after a few silent moments.

“What would you like to do?”

“I want to talk to her. I want to know why she did it.”

“Okay. That's fair. Just don’t rip her head off.”

Jo breathes a laugh. “I’ll try not to.” The blonde leans back and rests her forehead against yours, holding your hands also. “Does she love you?”

Your heart aches by the question. “She said that she did but I told her that she didn’t. She can’t love me.”

“She can.”

“No, she can’t. It’s wrong to love another who is already taken. If she had any respect for me, she wouldn’t love me.”

“I think it’s because she respects you so much, she loves you. You are pretty irresistible, Doc. I know I couldn’t keep my hands off you. I still can’t.”

“And your hands are the only ones I want on me. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

You share a kiss and you feel that all is right with the world. You just hope that when Jo DOES talk to the Frenchwoman, she will have her anger and temper in check...

~

The next day in the house is tense. Jo gets home before you and Amélie is already preparing dinner. The sight of the pretty Frenchwoman makes Jo’s blood boil but she remembers what you said the night before and it calms her. So, taking a breath, Jo puts her coat on the coatrack and steps into the living room to warm her hands by the fire. She is then greeted by Amélie.

“ _Bonjour, Madame_ March! How was your work?” Amélie’s smile is bright and wide and usually, Jo would greet it in the same manner but now, it seems to only annoy her.

“It was good, thank you, Amélie. How was your day?”

“Oh, very busy,” she chuckles. “A lot of running around today but it was still good. I have made the _Docteur’s_ favourite for dinner.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you.”

“Yes. She has had a tough week so I thought this would cheer her up a bit to have a nice meal.”

The offer is sweet but it angers Jo and even more so when it makes her insecurities flare up. _I’M the only one who can cheer her up…_ Jo thinks bitterly.

“I have also prepared her favourite dessert as well,” Amélie adds.

“You’ve thought of everything.”

“I certainly hope so! The _Docteur_ has been good to me so I think it is only fair that I return that kindness.”

“Or make up for it…” Jo utters but the words are not lost on the brunette’s ears.

“Um, I’m sorry?”

Jo sighs. “Doc told me what happened,” Jo states. “About you trying to kiss her.”

“Oh…” Amélie hoods her eyes. “I see.”

“Why did you do it? You know we’re married. You know we’re in love. Why did you try to kiss her?” It takes everything in Jo to remain calm.

Amélie sighs and turns to Jo. “Because I love her. I think she is a wonderful woman who is very intelligent and kind. It is hard to find a decent woman in this day and age, especially in America. The _Docteur_ was always so kind to me in France and she took me under her wing when I was unsure about my life. She stuck by me and she still is by me. I have fallen in love with her and I hoped that if I told her how I felt, she would requite. We went through so much in France together. We’re studied so much and learned so much together. We bonded. It is hard to be so close to her yet so far away. It’s unbearable.”

Jo clenches her jaw angrily, every word spiraling Jo into a new pit of anger and jealousy.

“You can’t have her,” Jo states firmly and she can't control her possessiveness. “She’s MY wife and we’re still so in love as we were the day we met.”

“Yes, but we shared a special connection in France while you were apart. We were there for each other in many ways - some you wouldn’t understand.” Amélie's tone is haughty.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jo snaps.

“I do not expect you to understand, _Madame_ March, but just know that we share something that you do not.”

Within a split-second, Jo loses all control as she lunges at Amélie, slapping and hitting the woman mercilessly. Amélie cries out and holds up her hands to defend herself but Jo, full of rage, throws her onto the ground and hits her as much as she can.

As soon as you enter through the front door of your house, you watch the scene before you and you immediately drop your doctor’s bag and rush over to intervene.

“JOSEPHINE MARCH!”

You grab your wife and pull her back but it proves difficult since Jo is so strong, especially when she’s angry.

“JO! ENOUGH!”

You manage to pull Jo away from Amélie then you stand between them when Amélie stands.

“What the Hell is going on here?” You shout and the two women immediately start bickering. “ENOUGH!” You silence them. “Jo, why were you hitting Amélie?”

“She said that she loves you and that the two of you share a special bond that we don’t have. She said that you went through a lot together in France all those years ago and you were there for each other in “many ways” and that I “wouldn’t understand” them.”

Horrified, you turn to Amélie.

“Amélie, _est-ce vrai?_ ”

She can’t look you in the eye when she responds. “ _Oui_.”

“ _Pourquoi ferais-tu ça?_ ”

“ _Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher! Je t'aime! Je pourrais t'aimer plus qu'elle ne le pourrait! Donnez-moi juste une chance, Docteur!_ ”

“English, please!” Jo demands.

“Amélie, no,” you say. “I love Jo. She is my wife and the fact that you would provoke her into such a state under our very roof is unacceptable. We have allowed you to stay here with the kindness of our own hearts and yet you walk on it as if it were nothing. I do not requite your feelings for me. You are a dear friend to me but that’s it. You know how much I love and adore Jo and I will always remain loyal and devoted to her. You are not only disrespecting her but you are disrespecting me and for that, you cannot stay here any longer.”

The brunette hangs her head dejectedly and the sight is rather painful for you but you know this needs to be done. You cannot have someone in your house who disrespects you and your wife. Amélie nods then peers up at you.

“I’m sorry, _Docteur_ … I… I hope that we can sort this out one day… I will stay at the hotel in town… Again, I’m sorry.”

“You need to apologise to my wife, too,” you say. “You have disrespected her in her own house. I’m not condoning her behaviour but you weren’t in the right either.”

You can see Amélie’s reluctance but she turns to Jo. “I’m sorry, _Madame_ March.”

Jo wants to bite back and you know it so you grab her hand and squeeze it. The blonde shoots you a frustrated look and sighs before turning back to Amélie.

“Thank you.”

With that in order, Amélie turns around and absconds the stairs to gather her things then leaves your house. When she is gone, you sit on the sofa and sigh into your hands, completely unraveled. Guilt overwhelms Jo at the sight of you. The writer takes her seat next to you and places her hand on your knee.

“I’m sorry, Doc. I didn’t mean to get so angry but when she said all of those things, it felt like she was provoking me and you know how protective I get when I have a passion. I know it doesn’t make it right but it’s how I get sometimes, especially with you - my most pivotal passion.”

You turn to Jo and see her eyes have turned soft. You lean in and place a tender kiss on Jo’s lips before resting your head on her shoulder. The act takes the woman by surprise but that doesn’t stop her from putting an arm around you and holding you dearly.

“Talk to me, baby,” Jo speaks.

“I feel at a loss,” you utter. “I’ve always liked Amélie. I have always enjoyed her company. She has been a good assistant to me and she helped me a lot in France with my studies and learning about French culture and language. Now… I feel as if I am throwing all of that away. I won’t stand for what she has done but I will miss her. I wish she didn’t feel this way towards me. I really don’t. I feel like I am to blame in some strange way…”

“Oh, Doc,” Jo kisses your head and pulls you in tighter. “You’re not throwing anything away. You have the memories and you have learned a lot and you are certainly NOT to blame for the way she feels.”

“It’s the heartbreak of it. If she truly feels how she says… the pain would be unbearable. When I lost you…” You have to bite back your tears. “I thought the only mercy I would get would be death. My heart was in shambles. I didn’t feel anything for so long. I was completely numb to the world.”

“Me, too. I was never the same.”

“Amélie is a good woman and she has a lot to give. She is smart and it’s a shame that after what we’ve been through as friends and colleagues, I have to see her go.”

“You’ve always had a big heart, Doc, which is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you but, please, don’t let this burden you.”

“I won’t,” you sit up and give your wife another kiss. “Because I have everything I need right here,” you take Jo’s hand and squeeze. “You know that I love you, right? Only you.”

“Yes, my love,” Jo giggles. “I know.”

“Good.” You kiss her again. “You know… when we first kissed in the library all those years ago, I feared that you never wanted to see me again. I feared that you didn’t feel the way about me as I felt so strongly about you. I thought to myself, “if she doesn’t love me, I will never return to Concord again”. I was ready to leave but I waited for you and I’m so glad that I did. What Laurie said to you about how he would have rather hung himself than realise that you didn’t love him… I felt that. I felt exactly the same way.”

“Doc,” Jo's heart hurts by the words.

“I did. I loved you so much, Jo… I still do. Lord above how I still do…”

“Doc,” Jo sniffs and before you can catch her tears, she cups your face and draws you in for a full kiss. “I’m crazy about you. Some would call me a madwoman but I don’t care. I would rather be mad with you than sane and alone.”

Your tears break free and all you can muster is a very feeble, “Jo,” before your wife kisses you again and holds you. You cannot express the love you hold for this woman. This beautiful, caring, smart, funny, amazing woman that you are ever so proud to call your wife. Without her, you would be nothing and you can’t bear to think of yourself with anyone else but Jo. She is your love and your life and you know you would be lost without her and how sweet it is that Jo requites those exact feelings about you...


	8. Bed Sharing

You usually sleep so well with Jo. As soon as you clamber into bed together, you are out like a candle in the wind but tonight is different. You are unsure of the hour but you wake with an uncomfortable pain in your side. You open your eyes and realise that Jo has twisted her body on an unusual angle where her elbow sinks into the side of your abdomen. Since the bed is only small, you try your best to shift so you are not so uncomfortable but when you move Jo’s arm, her reflexes kick in where she ends up unconsciously smacking the side of your face.

“Ow! Jo!” You shove her, irritated.

“Mm…” Jo groans with a frown and rolls over, taking the sheets with her, leaving you with very little coverage.

Sighing, you snatch them back but Jo groans again, pulling them over her side.

“Jo, stop it,” you whine.

“No…” Jo retorts. “Move over.” Jo nudges you, nearly pushing you off the side of the bed. “Move your feet.”

“Move YOUR feet,” you growl.

“Doc…”

The pair of you end up grumbling at one another, trying to get comfortable in the single bed until you eventually give up and roll over completely, finally finding some form of comfort. You love staying the night with Jo and you love cuddling up to her but her bed is only so big and every other bed in the March household is occupied. Part of you is tempted to sleep on the floor but knowing Jo, she would climb out of bed and sleep next to you anyway.

With your back to Jo, you close your eyes and try to fall back asleep. You are like this for less than a minute before Jo reaches behind her and grabs your arm, forcing you to roll back over and hold her.

“Jo…” You whine.

“Shh,” she grabs your hand and kisses it before lacing her fingers with yours and holding it to her chest.

Just like that, your frustration dissipates and you finally find your comfort. The power this girl has over you…


	9. A Very March Christmas

“DOC!” Jo leaps onto you when she answers the door. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Jo,” you laugh, holding her the best you can whilst carrying bags of gifts.

“Jo, let her in! It’s freezing outside!” Meg bellows from the living room.

“Oh, come in!” Jo releases you, allowing you to step inside the March household.

“Here, these are for you and your family,” you say, extending the bags.

“Oh, Doc, you didn’t have to do that!”

“Of course I did!” You scoff. “Your family is my family. I may have gotten a little extra for you,” you wink.

“Oh, Doc…” Jo smiles her sweetest smile and you can tell she is dying to kiss you and you feel the same way.

“Oh, there you are!” Marmee swarms you in a hug. “Merry Christmas, my dear!”

“Merry Christmas, Marmee,” you return her hug. “I brought you all gifts.”

“Oh, that is so sweet! Thank you! We got you something a little special, too. Come in. It’s good to see you. How was Christmas with your family yesterday?”

“It was good. We had some extended family over for the day so it was good to see everyone again but today is going to be better.”

“I’m glad that you were able to come down so quickly. Jo has been dying to give you her present. She’s been bouncing off the walls all morning waiting for you to arrive.”

“Marmee!” Jo swats her arm, looking a little embarrassed.

“Oh, Jo, you always have been so generous," you chuckle.

“Yeah, but not to us,” Amy states.

“She has a point,” Meg agrees.

“I think she does us just fine,” Beth finishes.

“Come in and sit, Doc,” Jo takes your hand and sits you next to the fire. “Hannah’s just made hot chocolate for us.”

“Sounds nice.”

“I’ll get you a cup.” Jo leaves your side and returns moments later with a fresh cup of hot chocolate that warms you up from the inside out.

You spend the next ten minutes or so catching up with the March family, enjoying hearing about their Christmas yesterday that was spent at Aunt March’s house much to everyone’s dismay, especially Jo, and you can’t help but laugh a little at how unpleasant she makes it sound. Jo is so honest and brash it’s good. It’s one of the many reasons you love her.

“Marmee, I’m just going to show Doc what I got yesterday,” Jo announces.

“Okay, don’t be too long. Lunch will be ready soon.”

“We won’t be. Come on, Doc.” Jo takes your hand again, forcing you to your feet as you follow her upstairs.

You rush up as fast as you can without raising too much suspicion and when you enter Jo’s bedroom, she shuts the door and kisses you fervently to the point where it nearly knocks you off your feet.

“Oh, Jo,” you breathe, holding her close as you kiss her cheeks, neck, and lips.

“Doc… _My_ Doc… I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too, my darling girl.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Every time you say those words, Jo’s heart grows an extra size and you feel yours do the same. You know Jo means it every time and to have this beautiful girl love you is beyond your capacity to understand. You just feel so blessed to have one such as her. You feel like you could love Jo for all of your days and it would never grow old or tiresome. Life would always be exciting with Jo. Your life would truly have a purpose with her by your side.

“Please tell me that you didn’t spend all of your hard-working money on me this year,” you say once you part.

“Well… Not _all_ of it…”

“Jo March!”

“Oh, Doc, you know I can’t help it!” She practically whines. “You know I want to buy you anything and everything!”

“Yes, but you have yourself and your family to look after!”

“You’re my family, too…”

“You know what I mean.”

“But, Doc, I love you and I want to give you everything your heart desires. You know that. You know I’m helpless when it comes to Christmas and your birthday. I can’t help myself.”

“You sound like such a child, you know that?” You chuckle.

“Well, you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be with me so that’s not my fault.”

You breathe a laugh. “What am I going to do with you, Jo March?”

Jo simply giggles and kisses you soundly before you are called downstairs for lunch. Jo takes your hand as usual and leads you downstairs where you sit at the table next to Jo, again as usual. You talk about your respective Christmases then once you have finished eating, you are led into the living room where you distribute your gifts to the March’s, each one matching everyone’s talents. Naturally, you eagerly await Jo to open her gift and her face is priceless.

“Doc!” She gasps, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

“Do you like it?” Are the first words that come out of your mouth.

“I LOVE IT!” Jo practically squeals as she balances the thin, steel fountain pen between her fingers and pretends to write in her new leather-bound journal with her name printed on the front in gold letters. “Oh, Doc, you have really spoiled me… How did you get these?”

“I have my ways…” You smirk and Jo gently shoves you. "I'm glad you like them."

"I LOVE them! I'm going to write in it tonight! I can't wait!" Jo flicks through her journal, her smile never fading.

"Jo, give Doc her gift now," Marmee reminds her.

"Oh, yes," Jo places her journal and pen down beside her then hands you a beautifully wrapped gift that you are excited to open because Jo always gives the best gifts.

“Jo…” You utter as you ogle first editions of rare medical textbooks. “Where in the world did you get these? Not even Doctor McLafferty has these!”

“Well, it just happens that good old Aunt March has quite the collection of rare books, and what makes it even better is that she doesn’t know their value so I asked her if I could take them as a gift for you. She had no use for them so she gave them to me.”

“Really? She just gave them to you?”

“Well, not exactly. I had to work for them for a while but it was worth it.”

“Oh, Jo…” You run your fingers along the books delicately, forcing a smile on your face. “Doctor McLafferty will be most envious.”

“Good. If you’re to be the best doctor in the world, you need the best books.”

“And I trust nobody else to get them for me than the best author in the world.”

Jo blushes and has the biggest desire to kiss you fully on the mouth but she stops herself and instead, kisses your cheek.

“You’re sweet, Doc. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Jo.”

You don’t even realise that you are looking at Jo longingly until you hear Amy clear her throat and you feel embarrassed but you’re just able to mask it with a smile and a shift in the conversation. You spend about an hour with the March’s and you are grateful nobody has said anything about your longing stare or Jo’s kiss to your cheek but they’ve never said anything before so you needn’t fret about it. Jo has kissed your cheek many times before and it’s never been questioned. You are just thankful that Jo is naturally a very affectionate person so whenever she delivers it, nobody bats an eye. Plus, everyone knows that you and Jo are best friends so closeness and affection are only natural. Laurie envies it a lot but he also understands that he is a boy so it’s different. But also (only known by you and obviously Jo) because Jo isn’t as comfortable showing her male counterparts affections such as she does women, especially you. Jo LOVES showing you her affections and you know that will never stop.

“Would you like to go for a walk before it gets dark?” Jo offers.

“Yes, that would be great.”

“Marmee!” Jo calls out. “Doc and I are going for a walk!”

“Okay, but just be home for dinner!” Marmee answers from the kitchen.

You and Jo throw on your coats and head out into the winter cold. You go into the forest and out the other side on top of a hill that has a resplendent view of the countryside. Despite it covered in snow, it still looks beautiful. You cannot wait for spring.

Jo finds a nearby log and brushes away the snow before covering it with a blanket and sitting. She taps the spot next to her and you are eager to join and as soon as you sit, Jo pulls you in for an ardent kiss. 

“Every time you go away, it feels like you’re never coming back,” she speaks.

“I’m here now,” you say.

“Yes, you are but you won’t be here forever.”

You can hear the pain in Jo’s words and it hits you hard.

“One day,” you tell her, holding her hand to your chest. “One day we won’t have to be apart but, for now, it’s the way it has to be. Once I become a doctor, I’ll be able to move here with you.”

“I hope so…” Jo already longs for the time as do you. “Thank you again for my gifts. I will cherish them forever.”

“As will I. I will take the utmost care of them.”

“I know you will.”

Jo presses her lips to yours again and the two of you end up kissing for a good minute or so. You’re left rather breathless but that’s okay. You love Jo March’s kisses more than anything.

“I’m glad you had a good Christmas,” you say, putting your arm around the blonde as you admire the view in front of you.

“Well, between yesterday and today, I’m not sure which was better.”

You breathe a laugh and kiss Jo’s head. “You really do love me, don’t you?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I just can’t believe someone as perfect and amazing as you would love me so dearly. It’s nice to get reassurance from time to time.”

“I love you more than all of my Christmases and birthdays at once, my darling, and dare I say it, but I love you more than my writing.”

“Josephine March!” You gasp playfully. “Are you feeling all right? I think we need to get you to a clinic immediately!”

“Oh, shut up,” she giggles, swatting your leg. “I mean it.”

“I know you do and I am very honoured to be placed above your writing.”

“Hey, don’t get too ahead of yourself. It’s not far behind you so you better play your cards right or it could easily surpass you.”

You laugh. “Yes, my love. It’s good to be back.”

“It’s good to have you back.” Jo snuggles further into you and you end up pulling her onto your lap for further comfort and warmth.

From here, Jo is able to curl into you like a puppy, allowing you to hold protective and loving arms around her. The feeling makes Jo sigh contently because being in your arms is all Jo truly wanted for Christmas and, even though it was a little late, Jo got her gift and, in turn, so did you.


	10. After The Umbrella

With the rain hammering down on your umbrella, you make sure to hold Jo close while you kiss. She is already wet and the last thing you want is for her to catch a chill. You kiss her with all of your might then embrace her warmly.

“I love you, Doc,” Jo utters.

“I love you, too, my darling.”

“I can’t believe I was about to let you get on that train…”

“I’m glad you stopped me.”

“Me, too.”

Jo unravels her arms from around you and looks at you with a wide smile, completely smitten and unable to comprehend that you are finally hers again. Lord above, this woman truly IS stunning.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“All right. Let me just tell Amélie. I’ll send her back to the hotel.”

“Okay.”

Taking Jo’s hand, you walk over to Amélie who is still waiting in the station.

“Amélie,” you speak.

“Yes, _Docteur_?”

“We’re not going back to New York just yet.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I am going back home with Jo then she is going to come with us to France. Head back to the hotel. I’ll let you know when it’s time to go.”

“Very well, _Docteur_.”

Jo then takes your hand and pulls you to the carriage she arrived in and once you get inside, you are greeted by Meg and Amy who squeal with delight.

“Have your own entourage, do you?” You laugh.

“Of course,” Jo nods, matter-of-factly. “Like I had a choice in the matter anyway. They practically forced me to go after you and I’m glad they did.”

“Wait, they know?” You’re worried but Jo simply pulls you in for another ardent kiss.

“Yes, they do. They’ve always known.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, it was a shock to me, too.”

“Oh, Doc, we’ve always known!” Amy states.

“Yes, we’ve always known that you and Jo were in love,” Meg adds.

“Driver!” Amy bangs on the roof. “Take us home!”

The carriage pulls away as you make your journey back to the March household. Jo snuggles into your side, resting her head on your shoulder with your fingers laced on your lap. You constantly sneak kisses and little caresses along the way and Meg and Amy comment on how adorable the two of you are. You appreciate the comments but not as much as you appreciate the way Jo holds onto you the entire journey and how happy she looks. You swear you haven’t seen Jo this happy ever since she was younger. It makes your heart swell.

When you return to the March household, it is pitch black and the rain has subsided, leaving a comfortable coolness in the air that is rather refreshing. You, Jo, Meg, and Amy enter the house and are greeted by Marmee, Hannah, and Robert who inform you that the others have returned home to care for the children. Nonetheless, the trio welcomes you back and Jo never leaves your side. The woman removes her wet coat and hangs it up in front of the fire before pulling you into her and kissing you fully right in the middle of the living room and more so, in front of everybody. The feeling is odd but also invigorating. You coil your arms around Jo’s body, pressing her into you as you sink into the kiss.

“I cannot tell you how long I have wanted to do that,” says Jo as if you are the only two in the room.

“Me, too.”

Jo can’t stop smiling at you. You could watch her smile all day and all night. She has the most beautiful smile you have ever seen and you adore it.

“So, Doc,” Marmee prompts. “You’re not going to France then?”

You reluctantly look away from Jo and turn to her mother.

“Not yet. I’ll stay with Jo for a little bit then we’ll go together.”

“If that’s all right, Marmee?” Jo checks. “If you need me to stay longer, I will.”

“No, that’s fine, my darling. You go with your sweetheart to France. It will be so romantic. What’s it like over there?”

“Very beautiful. Jo will love it,” you look at the blonde who you find already looking at you, completely smitten and your lips have a mind of their own as they kiss her softly.

“Here, sweetheart,” Hannah hands you a cup of tea. “Sit down.”

“Oh, thank you, Hannah.”

“You’re welcome.”

You sit down and watch the woman give Jo a cup of tea.

“She is VERY beautiful, Jo,” Hannah whispers as Marmee speaks to you.

“I know,” Jo gazes at you. “I’m so in love with her.”

Hannah sports a proud expression as she kisses Jo’s cheek and hugs her from the side.

“Go on,” she taps Jo’s back. “Go and sit with her.”

Jo doesn’t need to be told twice as she joins you at your side, sitting as close to you as she can while you both have your tea.

“After all this time, I am glad you and Jo are finally back together,” says Marmee and the statement takes you by surprise.

“What do you mean, “back together”?” You ask.

“Oh, darling, I always knew that you and Jo were together when you were younger.”

Jo chokes on her tea. “You did?”

“Of course! I’m your mother - I know everything.”

“How?”

“Do you want a list?” She chuckles. “The way you looked at each other. The way you interacted. How happy the two of you were. How sad you were when Doc wasn’t here. How your eyes lit up every time you received a letter from her. How you would constantly sneak off together. How you always cuddled when sharing a bed. How physically close you always were. How you shared a connection and had a bond that went deeper than any friendship I had ever known… The list goes on.”

“I didn’t think we were being that obvious…” Jo turns to you and you are just as surprised as she is.

“You weren’t very subtle,” Amy states.

“No, not at all,” says Meg.

“Yes, and the fact that I had caught the two of you kissing from time to time was a big sign, too,” Marmee adds.

“Marmee!” Jo squeaks.

Everyone laughs and you and Jo feel so embarrassed but you know it’s all in good fun. Jo giggles and sinks her head onto your shoulder and you automatically kiss her head.

“I didn’t say anything, of course,” Marmee continues. “I wanted you to be comfortable to tell me if you ever felt the need to. As long as you were happy, that’s all I cared about.”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react,” says Jo. “I was in love with a girl when I was implored to be with a boy. Mostly by Meg.”

“I know but I want you to know that you can show your love here. I know how much you two care about each other. I know the bond you have. Just, please, look after one another and be careful. The rest of the world is not to accepting as we are.”

“No, they are not,” Jo concurs.

“Well, I can assure you that I will treat Jo like the queen that she is,” you speak. “I’ve missed her terribly and we have a lot of catching up to do.” You look to Jo who grins and presses a tender kiss to your lips before snuggling into your side again.

You cannot express how much love you have for this woman. She is so beautiful on the inside and out and being back here with her, as a couple and more so, an open couple, means the world to you. Jo is the love of your life and you never want to leave her again.

Time flies in the March household as you reminisce about older, kinder times and before you know it, the night is late and everyone is exhausted. You say goodnight to everyone then your hand is taken by Jo’s.

“Come on, Doc. Let’s go to bed.”

“Yes, my love. That sounds like Heaven.”

Jo smiles and leads you upstairs into her bedroom. You both undress until you are in your respective nightgowns. You turn to slide into bed but Jo spins you around and kisses you. You grin and hold your arms around your love for as long as she kisses you.

“My Jo…” You utter, losing yourself in her gaze.

“My Doc…”

You kiss again and get into bed and Jo immediately falls into your arms.

“Never leave me again,” she speaks.

“I don’t intend to, my love. These past few years have been the hardest of my life. There was not a day that went by where I didn’t think about you.”

“There wasn’t one where I didn’t think about you either. How did we manage so long apart?”

“I don’t know. I guess when you’re forced to do something, you get on with it no matter how painful.”

“Yes,” she nods. “I agree.”

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course. Anything.”

“When Laurie courted you all of those years ago… were you the least bit tempted to tell him about us?”

“Yes. Very. But I knew that if I did, he would not take it well so I kept my mouth shut and said that I couldn’t love him and I couldn’t have. I loved you and the saddest thing was that I could feel his pain. I understood where he was coming from because if I gave you my heart and you rejected it, I would be in denial and at a total loss. I wish there was something else I could have done to make it right but there wasn’t. I was in love with you and I never thought of him in that regard. I was close to saying that I loved you and I was with you… Why do you ask?”

“It always pondered on my mind.”

“I would have told everyone about us if I could, Doc. I still want to.”

You smile, love filling you, and you kiss the blonde’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

You close your eyes and for the first time in your life, you know that everything will be okay. As long as you have Jo by your side, your world is complete.


	11. First Date

After declaring your feelings for one another, you and Jo decide to go on your very first date. You are nervous, to say the least. You’ve spent countless times with Jo but this is different. This time, there’s romance involved and you have never been one for such things. It doesn’t help that Jo makes you so nervous either. She’s just so gorgeous on the inside and out and it’s intimidating. You need this date to be perfect and you can’t screw it up. You wish you weren’t so anxious. You’re acting like you’re going to give a speech in front of the entire town of Concord. You need to get a grip on your emotions that are spiraling out of control. You want this with Jo more than anything. She is the most interesting and invaluable person in your life. Dating her is an honour, despite the outside world never able to recognise or appreciate it.

You’re not alone in your feelings and anxieties. Jo has the hardest time picking out what dress to wear. Usually, the blonde would not give two thoughts on the matter but today, she is having two-hundred. She eventually settles for a blue dress and a white shirt. Jo knows she shouldn’t be this jittery. She feels ridiculous for even having these feelings but this is you - the girl she has been smitten with ever since she met you. Every time she sees you, she gets butterflies and you always manage to make her smile, even on glum days. Just being around you makes Jo’s day one-thousand times better. You really do brighten up her world. Jo March adores you more than any writer could express, even Jo herself. She just hopes that she won’t make a complete fool out of herself.

When you knock on the door of the March household, Jo’s heart begins racing. The blonde flies out of her room to answer the door but is beaten to the door when Amy answers it instead.

“Jo, your best friend is here!”

“Hello, Amy,” you chuckle.

“Hello. Come in, Jo is just getting ready.”

You walk inside and enter the living room just as Jo reaches the bottom of the staircase and she looks as beautiful as always. You swear you could look at her all day.

“Doc,” Jo smiles and rushes to you for a hug, and Lord above, does she smell so good.

“Have you written me any new stories yet, Miss Author?” You ask, breaking your hug.

“I’m working on it,” she giggles and you swear you can see her blush. “Marmee!” She calls out.

“Yes?” The woman responds.

“Doc is here. We’re going out now.”

“All right. Be safe and have fun!”

“We will! Let me just grab the basket and blankets…”

“Jo, can I come?” Amy asks.

“No, Amy, it’s just me and Doc.”

“ _Pleeease_?” She whines.

“No, Amy,” Jo’s voice is firmer and you know she’s getting agitated.

“We’ll go out next time, Amy,” you interfere, drawing the younger girl’s attention to you. “How about tomorrow we all go out for lunch? We can have a picnic. I think it will be another nice day tomorrow.”

Amy purses her lips and sighs. “All right, but I’ll keep you to that.”

“I’m sure you will,” you chuckle.

“Okay, I’ve got everything,” Jo states, standing in next to you. “Are you ready?”

“Always.”

With that, you and Jo leave, Amy reminding you not to forget about tomorrow, which you reassure her that you won’t. You leave the March household and make your way to your destination, which is a bit of a walk but it will be worth it. You’re having your first date by a little lake on the other side of the forest. It’s beautifully quiet and is very romantic. You have only been there once but you never actually stayed to admire it. You simply passed as you, the March sisters, and Laurie were playing a game on Thanksgiving.

“You handle Amy much better than I ever could,” Jo speaks.

“She’s young and she wants to be a part of things like her bigger sisters. That’s normal. As she gets older, she’ll find her own way. For now, all we can do is set a good example.”

“You’re so wise, Doc.”

You chuckle. “I try.”

You and Jo make idle chit-chat as you walk, discussing everything that’s been happening since you’ve been away, Beth’s progress, and the like. Unfortunately, you haven’t been able to actually discuss your relationship with Jo very much due to everything that happened with her family and not having much alone time together hence why you’re only having your first date now. But you believe it to already be worth the wait since Jo is not as stressed as she was and you don’t have to rush to be back anywhere. You can take your time and you and Jo can have the alone time and privacy that you’ve both been craving.

“I should have brought a fishing pole,” you state, walking over to the lake that homes passels of fish. “There are some good meals in there.”

“You’re so weird,” Jo laughs. “Come here and help me put out this blanket.”

You help Jo set up your picnic and you both decide to eat first since your walk has left you rather hungry. You haven’t had a proper lunch yet either since your train got in later today and you missed out on a March family lunch.

“How’s Laurie been with you?” You ask once you finish eating.

“He’s been fine as always. He loves the club.”

“I bet he does,” you laugh.

“He does. He’s a good performer and he’s a lot of fun. It’s good to have a boy in the club.”

“That’s good. He always likes to have fun. He always used to play around with clothing and-”

“Doc,” Jo interrupts.

“Yeah?” You turn to Jo and see that her eyes are already fixed on you.

“I really don’t want to talk about Teddy right now.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then what do you-”

Jo answers you with a strong kiss that nearly causes you to fall onto your back. You smile in your kiss and relish in every second. Jo is such a good kisser. She’s never kissed anyone before you and you feel extremely honoured to be her first. Every time your lips touch, you get so giddy on the inside and all you want to do is kiss Jo all day and all night. It’s her eyes that get you. The sky-blueness of them lures you into her beauty. You also think her freckles play an important role as well. She has an abundance of those and you adore each and every one. They add so much character to her face and they make it a lot softer. It’s a mix between her eyes and freckles. Her eyes are her enchanting beauty and her freckles are her adorableness and softness. It’s the perfect combination.

After a little while, you work up the confidence to take things up a notch by curling an arm around Jo’s waist as your lips pull away and reattach to her neck for gentle pecks and you are careful not to kiss too hard for fear of leaving a mark.

“This is a good first date, Miss March,” you utter.

“Doc,” Jo giggles. “That tickles.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so.”

You’re not sure how long you’re kissing Jo’s neck for but you eventually pull back to kiss her lips again. You kiss for about another minute before breaking away and you both are a flustered, giggling mess by the end of it. Jo falls into you, laughing uncontrollably and you hold your arms around her, laughing just the same.

“What are you doing to me, Jo March?” You say.

Jo lifts her head and smiles at you then leans in to kiss you gently.

“I don’t know but I hope it’s something good.”

“It most certainly is, I can promise you that.”

“Good.” Jo finishes with another kiss then shifts so she can snuggle into your side but because of the way you’re sitting, you can’t put your arm around her as you’d like.

“Hold on,” you reach over and grab another blanket and use it as a pillow.

You fall onto your back and extend your arm, allowing Jo to properly snuggle into your side. Much better. You know how much Jo loves cuddling. You do as well but for Jo, it’s her life source. She needs at least one good cuddle a day to function.

“I’m really glad I didn’t scare you away,” Jo speaks. “I honestly thought I did and after all the stress that happened with Beth, I wasn’t sure if you were interested anymore.”

“Oh, Jo,” you kiss her head. “Nothing can scare me away from you. You’re amazing and I love spending time with you. I honestly thought I was going mad when my feelings for you went beyond friendship. You’ve done something to me that I can't explain.”

“I adore you, Doc. You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met. I feel safe with you. I feel accepted. I feel like I belong when I’m with you.”

“You’re such a romantic, Jo March.”

“Well, that’s mostly your fault, so…”

You tut and reach down where you gently smack her behind. The act takes her by surprise, emitting a squeak followed by a giggle.

“As long as you feel comfortable with me and _happy_ with me, that’s all I can really ask for.”

“I always am, Doc. I’m so glad that we finally got to do this.”

“Me, too.”

You and Jo rest in silence for a little while before you begin talking about some more personal matters.

“My love?” You speak.

“Mm, I like that name…” Jo hums. “Yes?”

“Were you ever attracted to the same sex?”

“Oh… I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine. I’m happy to talk to you about that. I have never been attracted to anyone before. I was always just living like me and taking things day by day. I never had a romantic interest in anyone or went looking for it either. I’ve always just been me. Have you?”

“Not really. I’ve been very similar to you. I have appreciated a girl’s looks and thought she was attractive but that’s as far as it went. I never thought of anything lewd or romantic. That was until I met you, of course.”

“Doc!” Jo gasps with a giggle on her lips. “Did you just admit to having lewd thoughts about me?”

“What? No! Jo!” You tap her backside again. “I only meant the romantic aspects of it. You’re getting cocky, Miss March.”

"Good." Jo laughs and sits up a little to peck your cheek. 

You have no idea what you’re going to do with this girl but you need to find a solution soon because you have a very strong feeling that you and Jo are going to be together for quite some time…


	12. An Awkward Encounter

Two years you have been married to Jo March and they have undoubtedly been the best two years of your life. Being married to the woman has been Heaven on earth. She challenges you in the best possible way, you complement each other in so many aspects, and you get through the tough parts of life together where you come out stronger on the other side. This year for your anniversary, you and Jo have decided to go to the west side of the county for the beautiful sunshine and site-seeing. You thought about going to Europe but the journey there and back would be too long and you both have work to prioritise right now. It feels like forever that you haven’t been but you have promised Jo that you will return again. At the end of the day, you and Jo aren’t overly particular about where you spend your anniversary, as long as you’re together, that’s all that matters.

“Oh, Doc! Let’s go in here!” Jo yanks you off the sidewalk and pulls you into a bookstore, which doesn’t surprise you in the least.

You have stopped off at every bookstore you have seen and you have had to prepare yourself since Jo spends an abundant amount of time in each one, close to an hour. You are very patient with your wife but after a while, being in the bookstore becomes tedious, especially when Jo uses you as a packhorse for her books as she stacks them on top of your arms one by one, creating a tower. One time, you had to drag her out of the store so you could still catch the daylight. 

“I’m just going to look at the medical texts,” you say to Jo who is already nose-deep in a book.

“Ah-huh.”

“They’re just in the corner over there,” you point but Jo doesn’t bother to tear her eyes away from the pages.

“Ah-huh.”

“So I might be a while.”

“Ah-huh.”

“I might go and get dinner and have it by that lake that we passed and have it with the ducks since they’ll be good company.”

“Ah-huh.”

“Then I might find a light skirt to take back to our hotel room to give me even more company.”

“Ah-huh.”

Rolling your eyes, you walk off to the other side of the store where you peruse the medical texts and there is a good variety. This bookstore is a lot bigger compared to the ones back in Concord and it’s the biggest one you have come across today. You feel like you have taken on some traits of your wife since you end up reading through multiple books and you feel like you have been doing it for a long time since the shop assistant approaches you, asking if you would like him to take the books and put them aside for you while you keep looking to which you accept. You already have a small stack and you can only dread how many Jo has. It’s going to be a hike back to the hotel…

You pick out another book then decide to return to your wife who you have no doubt has got a tower of books by her side. She has probably perched herself somewhere surrounded by them all as the world goes by and Jo not giving a care in the world. Tucking the book under your arm, you leave the aisle and accidentally bump into someone exiting their aisle.

“Oh! I’m sorry!”

“Excuse me,”

“Doctor?”

The accent is all too familiar and when you look up, you see the one person you hoped you would never see again.

“Friedrich,” you utter. “ _Guten tag. Wie gehts?_ ”

He looks at you astounded. “ _Du sprichst Deutsch?_ ”

“ _Nein, nicht viel_.”

“Oh.”

“I met a German lady while I was in Europe eons ago and she taught me the basics of the language but I’m not fluent.”

“But you speak French from memory. Is that correct?”

“ _Oui_.”

He chuckles. “I could never get my head around French. Too many silent letters and accents.”

“Yes, that can be difficult but once you get the hang of it, it’s not too bad.”

“What are you doing in California?”

_I’m celebrating my two-year anniversary with my wife…_ You so desperately want to say. Is it normal to be agitated by just looking at someone’s face?

“I’m on a vacation. I’m just picking up some medical texts.”

You really don’t want to talk to this man. Out of everyone in this world, he is the LAST person you want to converse with.

“Ah, very good. I’m picking up some teaching supplies. This is the best store for it. Jo would love it.”

_She DOES love it…_

“I have no doubt,” you fake a laugh and it’s painful.

You wouldn’t exclude mentioning Jo but this is different. You don’t want to tell the man or else he will find Jo and spend the rest of the day talking with her and perhaps try to convince her to spend the rest of her time here with him, which is NOT an option. You really hope he has gotten over her but his next question throws that hope out of the window.

“How is Jo? I miss her a lot.”

“Jo’s fine. More than fine actually. Her books are taking off and work at Plumfield is going exceedingly well. It’s everything she could ever ask for.”

“That’s excellent. I have read all of her books and I keep a lookout for any little stories she puts in the papers. They’re all brilliant.”

“Yes, they certainly are.” You say the words with a hint of venom and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the professor.

“Pardon me for asking but… is this a bad time for you? Have I offended you in some way?”

“No, why?”

“I get the feeling that you do not like me very much. You hardly spoke to me when we first met and now, it’s like you’re squirming to get away… like this is torture for you.

_It is…_

“No, professor. I just-”

“Baby, look what I found! A story about a doctor who falls in love with a teacher!” Jo appears by your side, holding a book in her hands.

“Jo!” You jolt in shock.

“Baby?” The professor echoes in confusion.

“Friedrich?” Jo’s face falls blank.

You look at each other with a worried expression before the man in front of you speaks.

“Jo?” His eyes light up at the sight of the woman. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“I am…” She utters, awkwardly fondling the book in her hands and that’s when the professor notices it - Jo’s wedding band.

His eyes flick to your hand where he sees a matching one on your finger.

“Jo… Why did you call her that?”

Jo turns red and you can see the panic in her face. You feel the tension rise and that’s when you step in to rectify the situation.

“It’s just a pet name she calls me,” you say. “It’s the most annoying thing she ever does and she does it to get my attention because she knows it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Okay… Then why are you wearing matching wedding bands?”

“Because-”

“Because we’re married,” Jo answers.

“JO!”

“No, I can’t do this anymore, Doc! I can’t! I love you!”

You sigh into your hands as fear begins to consume you.

“Friedrich,” Jo speaks. “Doc and I are married. We’ve been married for two years and we’re here for our anniversary. I called her baby because she’s my wife and I love her. I’ve been in love with her since I was fifteen.”

Friedrich is stunned into silence and the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. It’s excruciating. You are so mad at Jo for what she’s just done. She has just put both of your lives and careers in jeopardy. You love that she has declared her love for you to him - something you both have wanted to do since the beginning - but there is strong fear attached to that and it’s awful.

“So that’s why you don’t like me…” Friedrich looks to you.

“Don’t be angry with her, Friedrich,” Jo pulls his attention back to her. “If you’re going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. She didn’t do anything.”

“Jo,” you intervene. “No, he has no right to be mad at you. If he has a problem, then I will deal with it. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“No, Doc. I’m the one who brought him into our lives so I’LL deal with it. You mean too much to me to get in the midst of this. Your life and your career are far more valuable than mine.”

“Jo! Don’t say that!” You admonish. “If something happens to you, it’s going to happen to me, too, because I will NOT let you do this alone. I won’t.”

“Ladies!” Friedrich interrupts. “I am not going to do anything.”

Now, it’s yours and Jo’s turn to be stunned into silence.

“W, what?” Jo utters.

“It is obvious that you love each other more than life itself. You are willing to protect the other at all costs. Although I do not agree with your lifestyle and as strong as my feelings for Jo are..." He sighs. "I could not tear that apart. I could tell there was something between you two back in Concord but I dismissed it for a close friendship.”

You turn to Jo who looks just as confused as you.

“Jo, I tried to win your heart and I wondered and wondered why I could not but now it is clear - it belongs to someone else. I wanted to be your professor but instead, you have a doctor. You have always had a doctor.”

Jo’s heart swells and she takes your hand in hers. “Yes, I do.”

The professor sports a quick smile to hide his pain and for the first time, you feel bad for the man.

“I won’t say a word,” he concludes. “I promise.”

“ _Danke_ ,” you say. “ _Ich danke dir sehr_.”

“ _Bitte. Auf wiedersehen_.” He concludes with a nod then departs.

You and Jo are left in a bewildered state until Jo sinks her head into your shoulder, sighing heavily.

“Are you mad with me?” She asks.

“No,” and you’re not. “I wasn’t expecting that response from him.”

“Nor I but Friedrich has a good heart. I know you don’t like him but he is a good man. He treated me with a lot of respect and care back in New York. He was quite the gentleman.”

“Do you believe his word?”

“Yes,” she answers confidently then raises her head to look at you. “I do believe his word.”

“Well, if you do, I do also.” You sneak a kiss on Jo’s cheek, which makes her smile. “Now, let’s see what books you’ve found, shall we?”

Jo giggles and links her arm with yours, pulling you in the direction she was earlier.

“Do you dare, my doctor?”

You chuckle and respond, “With you as my wife? I have no choice.”


	13. The Common Cold

You have been with Jo for four years now and you know that when the nineteen-year-old gets struck with the common cold, she gets extremely babyish, needy, and clingy, and those things only seem to apply to when she’s with you. You feel like you know Jo better than anyone, even her family at times, so you know how to take care of her. You know her so well where it’s gotten to the point where her sisters beg you to come over and look after her when she’s sick and you are happy to do so.

“Doc… I’m hungry…” Jo whines into your shoulder.

The pair of you are currently in Jo’s bed while you study with Jo snuggled into your side, wrapped up in multiple layers with the bedsheets smothered with several blankets. She has been like this for the past two days.

“What would you like to eat, my love?”

“I don’t know… I can’t taste anything…” She sniffles.

“Well, how about some soup? It’s good for you and it’ll fill your tummy.”

“Okay.”

“Soup it is then.” You close your textbook and pull the sheets off you but Jo latches onto you like a monkey.

“No! Don’t go!”

“Jo,” you laugh. “I have to go and get your soup.”

“Get Hannah to bring it up…”

“She’s outside and I need to stretch my legs anyway.”

“No!” Jo clings onto you but you pry your way out of her grasp, making her whine again. “Doc…”

“I’ll be back.” You lean down and kiss her head before departing, leaving Jo with the biggest pout.

“How is she?” Amy asks when you enter the kitchen.

“Babyish,” you chuckle.

“As always. I’m surprised she let you out.”

“Well, she did fight for me to stay in bed but she’s hungry so she needs to eat.”

“She’s so pathetic when she’s sick. Now that you’ve come along, she mopes and is extremely needy.”

“I know… I know…”

“But at least she pesters you now instead of all of us so that’s good. I swear Jo can’t live without you.”

“I don’t think she can either.”

You pour an adequate amount of soup into a bowl for Jo then butter several slices of bread before absconding the staircase and back into the bedroom where Jo looks absolutely miserable but she’s still utterly adorable with her watery eyes, red nose, and pale face.

“Here you go, my love,” you place the tray on Jo’s lap and take your seat next to her once more.

“Thank you, baby.” Jo leans in, pointing her cheek towards you and poking it.

You breathe a laugh and kiss her cheek. “What am I going to do with you, Josephine March?” You sigh, picking up your textbook.

“Love me in sickness and health forever.”

“Is that your way of proposing to me?” You tease and it earns you a shove from the blonde.

You simply laugh as Jo begins to eat, frequently leaning into you and resting her head on your shoulder. You love Jo with all of your heart but Amy is right - she is so pathetic but it’s so cute. You have been snuggling with Jo ever since you got here and it’s been a win-win since you’ve been able to be with your love while studying and it's been delightful... that is until she sneezes right on your textbook. Now it’s _your_ time to whine.

“Jo…”

“I’m sorry, baby,” the blonde gives your cheek a wet kiss. “Here,” Jo proceeds to grab her handkerchief and wipe away at the pages.

“The bacteria are still there,” you state.

“Well, there’s not much I can do about that. You’re the doctor here.”

You chuckle. “Not quite.”

“You ARE, Doc! You’ve looked after me and my family more than any doctor ever has!”

“You are kind to say so.”

Jo tuts with an eye-roll as she finishes her soup. You place the tray on the ground for her and then you’re greeted with a side hug where Jo coils her arms around your waist, flings her leg over yours, and nuzzles your neck, giving it a gentle kiss in the process.

“You are such a baby, Jo March.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Am I making you feel better when you hug me?”

“Yes. Much better…” She yawns and you kiss her head.

“Sleep, my love. The more you sleep, the faster you will recover, and the sooner we will be able to go out together.”

“Okay…” Jo yawns again, nuzzling your neck once more before she drifts off to sleep.

You daren’t move. You know if you do, Jo will stir and latch onto you even tighter, most likely accompanied by an admonishment. She really is extremely dependant on you but still claims to be independent but everyone knows that’s false. When it comes to you, Jo is a complete mess and she cannot help herself. Nonetheless, you think it’s utterly sweet and it makes you fall that little bit more in love with the blonde than you already are. This woman has your heart and you love her more than words can describe. No matter how sick she gets or how badly her temper flares - you will always love her and the real beauty of it all? She loves you just the same.


	14. Keep Going

Summer is amazing this year. It’s been so warm and you are excited to share it with your love. The train from New York to Concord couldn’t have been slower but you are happy to see Jo and spend her most favourite season with her as you do every year. You two are joined at the hip and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

As soon as you knock on the door of the March household, you are greeted by Marmee who engulfs you in her arms as if she hasn't seen you in years.

“Darling, you don’t need to knock. This is your home,” she says.

“My apologies. It’s a force of habit,” you chuckle.

“Jo is upstairs in the attic.”

“Of course.”

“You go and see her. She’s been talking about your plans for this summer all week. She’ll be delighted to see you. I’ll have Hannah take your things.”

“Okay. Thank you, Marmee.”

Leaving your bags by the front door, you abscond the staircase. You thought you would get used to climbing the stairs but you still get out of breath every time. Once you reach the attic, you hear faint sobs and when you turn to your right, you see Jo crying over her desk. Your heart drops as you race over to her.

“Jo!” You take the young woman into your arms immediately. “My Jo… Baby, what’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

Jo simply cries into your neck as she rests her weight against you.

“My love…” You kiss her head and gently rock her. “Shh… Shh… Oh, baby… My Jo, don’t cry. Please… Shh…”

You hold Jo for as long as she needs. You had no idea she was like this. In her letters, she sounded so excited to see you as she outlined your plans for this summer and how much fun you were going to have. You couldn’t wait but now, Jo has fallen apart and you won’t be having any fun this summer until you pull her out of her sorrow.

“Oh, my love…” You hold Jo close as she settles. “My darling girl, please talk to me. What has gotten you so distraught?”

There is a small pause where Jo sniffles and collects herself.

“Doc… What if I don’t make it?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if I don’t make a career as a writer? What if nobody wants to take on my work? What if it’s not good enough? What if it’s not what people want? What if I can’t live the life I dream of? What will I do? I don’t want to do anything else. I can’t see myself doing anything else. It’s in my heart but what if my dreams never come true? What will I do with myself?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where is this coming from? This isn’t the Jo I know.”

“I’ve just been thinking a lot lately and the publishing world is so competitive and what if things don’t work out for me? I can’t NOT be an author, Doc. I need it.”

“Okay, let me just stop you right there,” you pull Jo back as to look at her. “You are focusing too much on the “what if’s”. My love, every field is competitive. Don’t you think I worry about becoming a doctor? How many times have I expressed my anxieties to you?”

“Many times.”

“Exactly! But I’m not going to give up because it’s in my heart. I’ve always wanted to be a doctor and yes, it’s difficult, especially that I’m a woman but I won’t let that stop me.”

“But, Doc, I feel so glum. I feel like the whole world is closing in around me and there is no hope. Sometimes I wonder what is the point of trying?”

“Oh, Jo…” You kiss her forehead. “How many people have risen to greatness from nothing? How many people tried and failed only to try again and succeed? My love, you can’t give up hope. You are a brilliant writer and you WILL succeed. You need to keep going and push through the hard times because there WILL be hard times but you won’t do it alone. You’ll have me and your family behind you - forever and always.”

Jo peers up at you and suddenly, she throws herself onto you, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss and your body in her arms. You simply hold the woman and let her kiss you how she wants.

“Oh, Doc…” The blonde rests against you. “What would I do without you? I have no idea what I’d do. No matter how sad I get, you always bring me back to happiness and hope. I love you so much.”

“I love you more, my darling girl. You are so bright, intelligent, and so gifted with your pen. You will succeed one day but for now, keep going and never give up. I won’t let you.”

Jo smiles at you and gives you another kiss but softer this time. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

The two of you embrace warmly and Jo is instantly calmed and grounded. She meant it when she said that she wouldn’t know what to do without you. You are Jo’s rock and she always turns to you in times of distress. She knows that you will care for her and calm her and you never fail to do so. Time and time again you have proven your love to the blonde and Jo knows you will never stop. You know each other better than anyone ever could. It truly is a gift from the Heavens.

“Now,” you prompt. “I believe it’s lunchtime and that means it's time for our first summer date.”

Jo’s smile broadens and you know that the Jo you know and love is back.

“Hannah has already packed us lunch. I just need to grab a blanket for us to sit on. I was thinking we could go to that lake again? Perhaps we could swim if we get warm?”

“That sounds beautiful. Let’s go.”

Jo instantly takes your hand and leads you downstairs where you grab the things that you need for your date. You say goodbye to the March family then leave with Jo hand in hand. The walk to the lake isn’t far and you set up next to the water where the sun reflects off of it perfectly, granting you a beautiful sight of your sweetheart bathing in the sun. You can’t stop looking at her - she is too gorgeous.

“Oh, I wrote you something,” Jo pulls out her small dairy from the bag. “It’s only a small thing but I couldn’t stop thinking about you so I put this together. I hope you like it.”

“I like everything you write me, Jo March. Read away.”

The blonde blushes and proceeds to read.

“Every smile makes my heart skip a beat. Every laugh makes me feel like I am flying. The way her eyes sparkle into mine transports me into a world where I am full and whole. Her touch is warm and welcoming that it brings me home. Her arms around me keep me safe from the menacing world. Her kiss ignites the wildest of fires within me that not even the Atlantic Ocean could extinguish. Upon touching her skin, my body feels connected with hers - one and pure. The absence of her asphyxiates me and when she returns, I can breathe. Resting in her arms, whether it be in the comfort of a bed, under a black blanket littered with stars, or in the golden sun, I feel peace within me that not even God could grant to any human being - a feeling of peace and a love of my own.”

You have to blink back your tears when the woman finishes.

“Oh, Jo…” You utter.

“Do you like it?” She asks and the worried expression on her face melts your heart.

“Come here,” you order and Jo is quick to discard her diary and crawl over to you where you grab the nape of her neck, using it as an anchor to kiss her. “I love it. You are so romantic.”

“Only with you, Doc,” she blushes. “I’ve never written such romance until I met you. Now, it’s all I can think about.”

“I can confidently say that I am the luckiest woman in the world with you by my side.”

A pure smile sweeps across Jo’s face as she kisses you fully, pushing you onto your back, and just when things being to get a little heated, the blonde sits back and begins to remove her clothing.

“What are you doing?”

“Going for a swim.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.”

Jo stands upright and strips down to her white gown before pinning up her hair and walking to the water and the way the sunlight hits Jo’s gown, you can see her curves through it, giving you the spark to remove your own clothing. Just as Jo is easing herself into the water, you jump fully into the water below, drenching her entirely.

“Doc!” She gasps then splashes you.

You laugh and swim over to your sweetheart, grabbing her and dunking her under the water.

“Doc!” She giggles and the two of you begin having a water fight before finding your way to each other and embracing in a tight hug followed by a series of ardent kisses.


	15. Summertime

Spending the summer with Jo March has been wonderful. Your sweetheart always makes you smile and makes every day a good day. It’s hard to believe that someone as beautiful, precious, intelligent, and amazing as Jo loves and adores you. You more often than not think that she is too good for you but you can’t live without her and you know that the two of you will be together for a long time.

As the sun sets, you and Jo are enjoying the evening together. It’s still warm but that doesn’t stop Jo from cuddling into your side as you watch the sunset. You hold a loving and protective arm around her, frequently kissing her head and rubbing her side.

“Are the sunsets like this in New York?” Jo asks.

“Not this beautiful, no. There’s nothing quite like the Concord countryside that’s for sure.”

“If you could choose where to live - New York or Concord - what one would you choose?”

“Concord.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s beautiful out here and more importantly, you’re here. I’ll go wherever you are, my love.”

Jo’s heart swells and she kisses your cheek, hugging you dearly.

“Jo?”

“Yes?”

“When we grow up…”

“Grow up? Doc, we’re twenty,” she giggles.

“When we get older then.”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we’d live together? Just the two of us?”

“Of course! Living with you would be a dream, Doc. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You turn to meet Jo’s lips with your own.

“Come on,” Jo stands and begins to remove her clothing.

“Come on where?”

“Let’s jump in the lake. The water will be perfectly warm right now.”

“Okay.” You begin to remove your clothes with Jo until you are both left in your gowns.

You jump in the water and Jo is right - the water is perfectly warm. It’s like taking a bath. The pair of you have fun in the water by chasing each other, playing games, splashing each other, and so on. You love diving underwater and sneaking up on Jo by grabbing her leg, which causes her to jolt with a squeal that never fails to make you laugh. When Jo isn’t looking, you quickly dive under the water, and by this stage, the sun is on the cusp of disappearing completely making it hard to see where Jo is but you manage to find her in the water and grab her leg.

“Doc!”

You rise to meet her and you can’t control your laughter.

“Stop it!” She splashes you but she’s laughing at the same time.

“You fall for it every time, my love.”

“That’s because I never expect it!”

“After all these years together, I think you should have by now.”

“I know but I’m a fool and I try to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“I’m sorry, my love.” You go to kiss the blonde but she grabs your shoulders and leaps onto you, dunking you underwater. “Jo!” You gasp.

“Got you back!”

“Oh, it’s like that, is it?”

“Doc, no!” Jo squeals and goes to swim away but you grab her and dunk her underwater and soon enough, you end up joking around like a pair of children but neither of you care.

You’re not sure how long you are playing for but Jo is all giggly and you love seeing this side of her. You would stay out all night if it meant that you could hear Jo's giggles.

“Doc, do you dare me to do something?”

“Do what?”

“Swim naked.”

You swear you could choke on air right now.

“W, what? Swim naked? Jo!”

“Oh, Doc, it’s just us!”

“We’ve never been naked in front of each other before.”

“You won’t see me… not really. Oh, come on, Doc!”

Before you can speak further, Jo pulls her wet gown over her head and tosses it onto the mound next to the lake. Your heart stops at the sight.

“Your turn!” Jo orders and as if you were possessed, you remove your gown and swim over to Jo where you tackle her in your arms.

The blonde bursts into a fit of giggles as you tickle her. You have never swam naked before and it’s a rather freeing feeling but swimming naked with Jo is another thing entirely. Once you wear out a little, Jo folds her arms around your neck and kisses you, and instinctively, you put your arms around her and that’s when you remember that you are both completely naked. Jo’s body presses against yours and your heart begins to race. Jo hums into the kiss as her legs quickly encircle you. Your hands glide up and down her smooth back and it feels divine. You wish that you could feel it out of the water but you quickly admonish yourself for the thoughts.

“Jo,” you breathe as she kisses your neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Doc… I wake up every day in awe of you.”

“Jo…”

“Be mine forever.”

“Always, my love. Always.”

Jo kisses you fully and holds onto you tightly and you are so glad that you are in water because your body is fiery hot to the point where you feel like you could combust. When you break your kiss, you rest your head against Jo’s, catching your breath and taking a moment to calm down.

“We should head back now,” you say. “We don’t want to trek back in the dark.”

“Yes,” Jo nods. “Good idea.”

“You get out first. I won’t look. Promise.”

“Doc,” Jo giggles, kissing you again. “I don’t mind.”

“I know but you deserve decorum and privacy, my darling. Get dry and dressed - I won’t look.”

Jo’s heart melts at your kindness and respect. She kisses you again and reluctantly releases you before swimming to the mound where her gown is. You turn around while Jo dries and dresses herself to where she is decent. The blonde grabs your beach towel and holds it up, closing her eyes.

“Okay, Doc, your turn now. Don’t worry, my eyes are closed.”

You turn around to see Jo standing with the towel and it makes you laugh. You quickly leave the water and wrap yourself in the towel, allowing Jo to finish getting dressed. When you are both dressed, you pack up everything else and make your way back to the March household hand in hand.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Doc,” Jo says. “I was just being silly.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, my darling. Not at all.” You raise her hand to kiss it. “Even though you were being silly, I loved it. I feel that it brought us closer together even if we didn’t actually see each other.”

“The last thing I want is to push you into something that you’re not ready for.”

“You won’t, my love.” You give Jo a reassuring peck. “I don’t want you to fret. I love you and if you think you’ll scare me away by swimming naked then think again. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Jo giggles and she is soon brought to ease. You always know just what to say to ground her. It’s one of the many reasons she loves and adores you.

When you return home, you and Jo are exhausted. You have dinner with the March family before bathing and climbing into bed. You rest on your back with your eyes closed, loving how comfortable Jo’s bed always is. However, you don’t get much time to enjoy the space when Jo collapses on top of you and sighs.

“Did you have a nice bath?” You ask.

“Yes,” she murmurs. “I’m so tired…”

“Me, too… Are you going to sleep like that?”

“I might…”

You breathe a laugh and pat Jo’s back. “Come on, roll over.”

With a groan, the blonde moves off of you and rolls onto her side, granting you the ability to pull the sheets over you both but before you have a chance to get properly settled, Jo grabs your arm and pulls it around her.

“Can I at least get comfortable first?” You laugh.

“No,” she mumbles.

Jo is so adorable when she’s tired. All she wants is for you to cuddle her, no matter how hot or cold it is. You get comfortable the best you can with Jo holding your hand to her chest, then you snuggle in behind her, pulling her into you and holding her how she wants. You press a kiss to her shoulder, loving the sweet scent of the soap on her skin.

“Goodnight, my darling. I love you,” you whisper.

“Goodnight, Doc. I love you, too.” She kisses your hand and begins drifting off to sleep.

You lean over the blonde to blow out the candle then give her shoulder one final kiss before falling into your own sleep, dreaming of swimming in the lake naked with your love.


	16. An Inebriated Incident

“Doc, stop! Stop it!” Jo pleads, tugging on your arm to try and pull you away.

“You’re a dead man, Laurence! A DEAD man!” You shout.

“No! Don’t hurt me!” Laurie begs. “Amy! Help me!”

“No, you’re on your own! You deserve it!” Amy turns on her heel and rushes inside, leaving Meg torn whether to help her or Jo who is doing everything in her power to hold you back.

“Amy, no! Come back! I love you!” Laurie cries out and it fills you with disgust.

“You son of a bitch! Come here!”

You manage to escape Jo’s and Meg’s grasp and you lunge at Laurie only for John to stand in front of you and catch you. You try to fight against him but his size and strength are too great for you to overpower.

“Let me go, John!” You order. “Let me go!”

“No! Not until you calm down!”

“If you ever come near my wife again I’ll kill you!” You yell over John’s shoulder.

“Enough!” John has to physically carry you away since your rage prevents you from walking away.

“No…” Laurie sobs. “No, this isn’t what I wanted to happen… Meg… Meg, can you-” Laurie is silenced by a slap across his face, stammering him.

“Shame on you, Theodore Laurence!” She snaps. “I thought you had matured over the years and become the decent man I hoped you would be. Now, I realise how foolish I was to believe that. You haven’t changed one bit.”

Without another word, Meg turns on her heel and rushes in the direction that Amy left in tears, leaving Laurie to wallow in his own self-pity.

_…One hour earlier…_

“You are insatiable, Jo March,” you utter.

Jo simply giggles as she showers you with kisses that range from your lips, cheeks, and neck.

“How can I not be when I have you as my wife, Mrs. March?”

“I feel like we’re teenagers again.”

“How so?”

“Fooling around in a coat room while all of the adults are outside enjoying the ball.”

“You know how I feel when we dance together. I just wish I could kiss you while we do it but I can’t hence why we’re in here now making up for it.”

“Another good point as always, Mrs. March.”

You cup Jo’s face and return her kisses. You truly do feel like you are a teenager again. So many times did you and Jo sneak off to kiss... You and Jo hardly liked balls or any kind of social event that prevented you from showing any kind of romantic affection but this one is different. This ball allows people of the same sex to dance and it’s wonderful. You and Jo took every opportunity you could to dance together and that led to very thick tension between you two that has led you to now.

“My Jo…” You murmur against her lips.

“My Doc…”

You push Jo against the wall as your hands roam her body. The blonde moans into your mouth, her hands pulling you closer so there is no space between you. Things are getting heated quickly. You and Jo can feel the pressure rising between you. Neither of you expected things to get so heated and intense in such a short amount of time but it doesn’t come as a surprise. You have trouble keeping your hands to yourself so getting the opportunity to kiss and touch your wife like this at a ball is too great to pass up.

Unfortunately, your precious time comes to an end when you hear a banging on the door.

“Jo! Doc! Come out of there right now!”

It’s Meg and she does not sound impressed. You and Jo reluctantly break away and compose yourselves the best you can with flushed faces and messy hair. You both giggle quietly before exiting the coatroom where Meg is waiting for you with a scorn.

“What are you two doing? That’s extremely inappropriate!”

“Meg, calm down,” says Jo. “We’re married and we can do what we like. Just be happy that we didn’t do it in the middle of the dance floor because we were close to.”

“Josephine March!” Meg swats her arm. “You are a renowned writer and, Doc, you are a well-respected woman of medicine! Both of you need to show some decency.”

Meg’s mother voice always amuses you and you and Jo have to try not to laugh. You feel like a pair of children.

“People have been asking for both of you. I suggest that you go to the bathroom and freshen up because you look like tomatoes.”

“Yes, mom,” Jo titters, taking your hand and pulling you along to the bathrooms that are empty.

“You are such a bad influence on me, Mrs. March,” you say as you fix up your hair in the mirror.

“Me?!” Jo laughs.

“Yes, YOU. You’re the one that dragged me into the coatroom.”

“You didn’t stop me. In fact, you hurried me up.”

“Okay, yes. I did. That’s fair. But you are still a bad influence on me.”

“You chose to marry me so that’s not my fault, love.” Jo coils her arms around you and rests her head on your shoulder and soon, you notice Jo staring at you.

“What?”

“You’re so beautiful…” She utters. “I more often than not think to myself how I got so fortunate to have one such as you to be my companion for the rest of my days. I adore you.”

Your heart melts as you turn around to face your gorgeous wife and you take a moment to observe her freckles scattered across her face and her sky-blue eyes that make your heart race. This woman is beyond beauty. Everything about Jo March is perfect - from her long, blonde hair to her cute, pale feet - she is the epitome of perfection.

“If I could marry you again, I would,” you say.

“Would you?”

“Yes. To give my heart and soul to you once more would be Heaven.”

“You do that every day, Doc.” Jo kisses you and you both embrace. “Come, we should get back, or else Meg will come looking for us and admonish us.”

“True.”

Taking Jo’s arm, you walk out of the bathroom and return to the ball where everyone is still dancing and enjoying themselves. You meet Meg’s eye from across the room where she nods at you and you requite politely.

“I’m thirsty, Doc. Would you like a drink?” Jo asks.

“Yes, please, my love. Just not alcohol.”

“A soda from the canteen then?”

“That would be delightful.”

Jo leaves your side and is quickly replaced by Amy.

“Are you two behaving?” She asks.

“Only just.”

“Meg was stressed looking for you. A lot of people have been asking for you and Jo.”

“Well, we’re here now.”

“You two are like children.”

“Jo keeps me young.”

“You keep _each other_ young.”

“Yes, we do,” you chuckle.

“I have been to a lot of balls in my life but never have I been to one where two women and two men could dance openly with each other even if it is platonic. Which comes to my next question, when are you going to ask me to dance? You have been so kept with my sister neither Meg nor myself have had the opportunity to dance with you. The last time we danced was at your wedding!”

“This is true. Mrs. Amy Laurence, may I have your hand in a dance?”

“Yes, you may.”

Amy places her hand in yours as you walk to the dance floor and begin dancing in sync with those around you.

“You and Jo need to be more careful,” Amy states. “Meg told me what you were doing.”

“We were kissing - nothing more. Jo and I would never do anything explicit in a public setting. It’s difficult to resist the urge to kiss each other when the night has been so enjoyable and free as it were. Jo and I never get to dance in public so this is a dream come true for us.”

“I understand but caution is advised.”

“I know and I appreciate it.”

“Do not think me rude for asking this question but what do you see in my sister?”

“What _don’t_ I see in your sister is the more salient question.”

Amy chuckles. “True.”

“She makes me feel alive. I love everything about her, even her faults. She makes me better but most of all, she makes me feel happy to be me. She gives me confidence and self-love - something I never truly had until I met her. It’s hard to be a woman in a man’s world and more so, a DOCTOR, but Jo helps me persevere and overcome things in my path that will try and stop me. I couldn’t have done any of this without her. But, to put it simply, I love Jo with all of my being and in my eyes, she’s perfect.”

“That’s really sweet, Doc. Jo loves you just the same. The way she looks at you and talks about you when you’re not around, she loves you. She’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“I know. May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What do you see in Laurie?”

“Oh,” Amy pauses. “Not much, to be honest,”

You both laugh. 

“The most accurate statement I’ve ever heard,” you say.

“Laurie has his flaws but I do love him. I’ve always loved him. As soon as I met him, I was smitten. He didn’t pay as much attention to me as I would have liked but he came around in the end.”

“I never spoke to you about it but… did you ever envy Jo? Get jealous of their relationship even if it was merely a friendship?”

“Of course. Every day I battled with those feelings but I knew Jo wasn’t interested in him. She always had her eye on you, even when you weren’t there. Laurie was clearly jealous of you two and came to resent what you had but he grew up.”

“I think Jo and I have to thank you for that. You grew up a lot with Aunt March in Europe. When I came back, I hardly recognised you. I left a girl and came back to a woman - wise and intelligent, something Laurie could not obtain by himself.”

Amy laughs. “That is true.”

You spin Amy then catch her in your arms.

“As long as you’re happy with him, that’s all that matters,” you continue.

“I am. I’ve never been happier.”

The music ends, signaling a change of song, thus, ending your dance with Amy.

“Amy, may I have your hand in this next dance?” John approaches you with Meg by his side.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Brooke. I’d be delighted. Thank you for the dance, Doc.”

“You’re welcome,” you nod, and the two depart.

“May I have this hand in a dance, Doctor?” Meg asks then bursts out into a fit of giggles. “Sorry, I have never asked that before. This is a new experience for me.”

“I understand. Yes, you may.”

You take Meg’s hand and begin to dance when the music resumes.

“You are quite the skilled dancer,” Meg states.

“As are you.”

“Thank you.”

“Listen, Meg, Jo and I-”

“You don’t need to say anything, Doc. John and Amy spoke to me and I shouldn’t have gotten so snappy. You’re in love and I understand the pressures you both are under. It must be hard for you.”

“It is. If I could kiss Jo in the middle of the room, I would but I care too much for her reputation and safety to do that.”

“I know you do. I just didn’t want you to get caught.”

“I appreciate that but we’re always careful. As I said to Amy, we were just kissing. Nothing more.”

Meg nods. “Where is Jo?”

“She’s getting me a soda but that was a while ago. Perhaps she’s talking to those people who were requesting her. It wouldn’t surprise me. She is getting quite the name for herself now. She’s getting a lot of questions about her upcoming book.”

“You must be proud of her.”

“Always. She doesn’t give herself enough credit sometimes but that’s where I come in to make sure she does.”

“And you do an exceptional job. I’m glad she didn’t accept Laurie’s proposition. They wouldn’t have been compatible romantically.”

“No, they certainly would not have but unfortunately, once Laurie gets an idea in his head, he sticks with it and believes everything about his fantasy to be true. I knew he was pining after Jo. I knew before I even met her and I knew he was in his fantasy. The way he tried to humour, court, and be a gentleman when he could… but nothing worked.”

“Sounds like what he did to me at Debbie’s debutante ball all those years ago.”

“What?” You frown. “He tried to court you?”

Meg shakes her head. “No, not necessarily. He was just overly friendly and being a gentleman - very un-Laurie. I knew what he was doing but I wasn’t taking the bait. I loved John.”

“Does Amy know?”

“No. I never told her or anyone. It doesn’t matter now and Amy doesn’t need to know. Nothing good could come from her knowing. It was hard enough for her to know that he liked Jo first.”

“Second, actually.”

Meg’s brows knit together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Laurie tried courting me, too.”

Meg’s eyes widen in shock. “What? When?”

“Years ago. Before I even met Jo. We were only young and I turned him down. We fell out because of it and we didn’t see each other for a while but we reconciled. That’s when I met him in Concord - the same time I met you and your family.”

“Goodness… I had no idea.”

“Nobody does. Except for Jo, of course. Don’t tell Amy.”

“No, of course not… That’s… I have no words for that.”

“Sad is the word I choose. I… I can’t help but feel…” you struggle to find the correct words.

“What is it, Doc? You can tell me. It’ll all be in confidence. I promise.”

You sigh. “I can’t help but feel somewhat sorry for Amy. I know she’s happy with him and I know she loves her family she has with him but… their relationship never felt right to me, especially in the beginning. Me, Jo, you… then Amy… Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Meg nods desolately. “I do. But he loves her. He has a family with her and he treats her well.”

“Of course. I don’t doubt him now. I was just skeptical in the beginning. I know it was wrong of me but-”

“No, Doc,” Meg shakes her head with a soft, reassuring smile. “It wasn’t wrong of you. It was understandable and justified. You had plenty of reason to question him. If I had that knowledge, I would, too. In a way, I did but I merely brushed it off.”

“And that was good of you. I envy that.”

“But you and Laurie are friends again. That’s what’s important. We’re all friends again.”

“Yes,” you nod. “That is true.”

The music ends once more and you are very thirsty after dancing and talking so much and Jo still hasn’t returned with your drink.

“Thank you for the dance, Doctor,” Meg smiles. “That was truly something else.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find that wife of mine because I am parched. I have a strong feeling that she is talking about her novel and we both know Jo could talk for hours on end about her writing.”

“Yes, that’s true. Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

Leaving the dance floor, you begin the search for your wife but you get stopped along the way by a group of people who are eager to talk to you, and out of politeness, you give them your time until you depart gracefully to continue looking for Jo. However, the blonde isn’t by the canteen so you deduce she is talking to people elsewhere. This isn’t the first time Jo has gotten distracted. You look around as discreetly as you can for Jo but she is nowhere to be found. You even look in the bathrooms but she is not there. Growing frustrated, you decide to take a break and step outside to do so. The fresh air is pleasant and cooling to your skin. It’s peaceful out here. The music inside is lovely but it’s nice to have silence to give you respite.

You take a seat on a bench and listen to the night consisting of birds chirping, insects buzzing, and the wind gently blowing against the trees. The moon is out fully, granting a beautiful pearl light to the garden in front of you.

“No, stop it. You’re drunk,”

You hear a voice in the distance and if you didn’t know any better, it sounded like Jo. You pause and listen in carefully as you make your way to the noise and the closer you get, you decide that it is indeed Jo who is speaking.

“No! What is wrong with you! You have a family!”

You peer around the corner and see Jo talking to Laurie who is trying to get near her but Jo is pushing him away.

“But, Jo! Please!” He whines. “I have always loved you, Jo! We can run away together! I have a fortune!”

“You disgust me, Theodore Laurence!” She snaps. “How dare you? I have a wife as do you!”

“But, Jo! I love you!” The man throws himself at Jo, trying to kiss her.

“HEY!” You bellow.

Jo’s and Laurie’s attention are immediately drawn to you as you race over to the pair, your blood boiling.

“What the Hell is going on here, Laurie?” You probe, standing in front of Jo. “Did you try to kiss my wife?”

“N, no! It’s not like that!”

“Then what the Hell were you doing?”

“We were just talking!”

“Talking about how you still love her and want to run away with her? What is wrong with you?”

“He’s drunk, Doc,” Jo states, displeased. “He’s being stupid and drunk. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. And, yes, he DID try to kiss me. Multiple times in fact.”

You glare at Laurie and that’s when you lose all control. Lunging forward, you grab the man’s shirt and punch him right in the jaw, knocking him on his backside.

“DOC!” Jo gasps.

“I’ve had it with you, Laurie! I’ve had it!” You shout and soon, your anger consumes you as you go to hit the man again when he stands but Jo grabs a hold of you to stop you.

“Doc, no!” She orders.

You argue back and forth between Jo and Laurie who begins to run his mouth, angering you further, and soon, Meg, Amy, and John rush over and try to de-escalate the situation.

“What’s going on here?” John questions.

“Do you want to tell him, Laurie? Or should I?” You say. “Do you want to tell your wife what you were doing?”

“What?” Amy turns to Laurie then back to you. “What was he doing? What were you doing, Laurie?”

“Nothing, Amy. It was a misunderstanding..." He slurs.

“Misunderstanding?” You snap. “Did I misunderstand that you wanted to run away with Jo and never return? Did I misunderstand you trying to kiss her in your intoxicated state?”

Amy’s face falls blank and you can feel her heart begin to crumble. “W, what?”

“Amy, it’s not-”

“Be quiet, Laurie!” She barks. “What happened, Doc?”

“I came outside and I heard Jo and Laurie talking. Laurie said how he still loves Jo and wants to run away with her whilst trying to kiss her. That’s what happened and that’s the truth.”

“Wha… What? J, Jo…” Amy’s voice wobbles.

“I’m so sorry, Amy. I… I’m sorry..." The blonde shakes her head.

“No, Amy!” Laurie whines. “I still love you! I was just joking!”

“Just joking?” You snap. “I am so sick of your lies, Theodore Laurence!”

You go to grab Laurie but Jo and Meg hold you back.

“Doc, stop! Stop it!” Jo pleads, tugging on your arm to try and pull you away.

“You’re a dead man, Laurence! A DEAD man!” You shout.

“No! Don’t hurt me!” Laurie begs. “Amy! Help me!”

“No, you’re on your own! You deserve it!” Amy rushes inside in tears.

“Amy, no! Come back! I love you!” Laurie cries out and it fills you with disgust.

“You son of a bitch! Come here!”

You escape Jo’s and Meg’s grasp and you lunge at Laurie only for John to stand in front of you and catch you.

“Let me go, John!” You order. “Let me go!”

“No! Not until you calm down!”

“If you ever come near my wife again I’ll kill you!” You yell over John’s shoulder.

“Enough!” John carries you away with Jo following.

“No…” Laurie sobs. “No, this isn’t what I wanted to happen… Meg… Meg, can you-” Laurie is silenced by a slap across his face, stammering him.

“Shame on you, Theodore Laurence!” She snaps. “I thought you had matured over the years and become the decent man I hoped you would be. Now, I realise how foolish I was to believe that. You haven’t changed one bit.”

Meg chases after Amy, abandoning Laurie who turns and strolls through the garden with tears streaming down his face.

“Go home, you two,” John says, opening the carriage door. “I’ll deal with Laurie.”

“John-”

“No, Doc. Go. This isn’t your fight anymore.”

“Not my fight?” You frown. “John-”

“He’s drunk and you’re angry - that’s not a good combination. Now, go. Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with Laurie while Meg tends to Amy.”

“Come on, Doc.” Jo takes your hand and pulls you into the carriage with her. John shuts the door and tells the driver where you take you and the carriage takes off.

“Are you okay?” Jo asks.

“No, Jo. I’m not okay,” you snap.

“Hey! Don’t get mad at me! I’m just as angry as you are!”

You hood your eyes as you quickly ground yourself.

“I’m sorry…” You reach out and take Jo’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she sighs, rubbing your hand. “I’m not okay at all.”

“What happened?”

“I went to get you a soda and I was stopped by people who wanted to talk to me about my book and, as usual, I got carried away. I then went to get your soda but I saw Laurie talking to himself outside so I went to see what was wrong with him. He was drunk and I tried to get him back inside to get Amy to take him home but he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away. He… he said that he still loved me and that we should run away together and start again. I tried telling him that he was drunk but he wasn’t accepting it and he kept pushing. That’s when you intervened.”

You shake your head and sigh. “I’m sorry, Jo. That shouldn’t have happened to you.”

“Nor you. Or to anyone. I’m just worried about Amy now. She must be heartbroken. I don’t want to see their marriage fail. She was so happy… She has a family with him.”

“I know. I was talking to Meg about it earlier… I was right.”

“Right? About what?”

“How skeptical I was about their relationship. Remember, we both were?”

“Yes. Did you tell Meg?”

“Only briefly and she understood. Laurie tried to court Meg at the debutante ball when she was younger.”

“HE WHAT?” Jo's eyes are wide and furious.

“She rebuffed his advances, of course since John was on her mind. She never told anyone.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Why would she? How could she?”

Jo pauses and nods as she plays with your fingers. “What are we going to do, Doc?” She utters glumly.

“Hey,” you quickly switch seats to sit next to your wife, allowing you to put an arm around her. “We’re going to do what John said and not worry about it. It’s not our fight anymore.”

“What about Amy?”

“We’ll be there for her when she needs us.”

“I’ll never leave you, Doc,” Jo laces your fingers together before looking at you. “Never.”

“I know.” You kiss her gently then take her in your arms as you spend the rest of the journey home in silence.


	17. Misunderstanding

It’s been a long week for Jo. So much has happened within the family but she has pulled through as she usually does. Despite it being a long week, this week grants Jo the best reward of all - you. The blonde has been looking forward so much to see you. Her body yearns to be in your arms and your lips to touch hers. Every night the girl has fallen asleep to thinking of you and imagining you holding her dearly. You don’t have to try to make Jo’s week. Merely seeing you and holding you is enough for her. All Jo wants in life is her family and you. She doesn’t care for anything else and she doesn’t believe that she ever will and neither do you.

Picking up meat from the butcher’s shop, Jo begins her journey home but she is stopped when she sees you in the distance. You're here. Her heart begins to race and a smile surfaces and just as she goes to run towards you, you are intercepted by another girl who leaps onto you with the biggest grin in the world. Jo stops as she observes the sight. You are smiling, too, just as much as the other girl. Jo has never seen her before but she seems to know you well - VERY well. From a stranger’s eye, it looks as if you two are the best of friends and the thought doesn’t sit pleasantly with Jo.

Jo is unsure whether or not to approach you but when you pick up the girl and twirl her in your arms, Jo knows not to. Your action makes the girl squeal with delight and the sight makes the blonde’s blood boil. Only Jo can be twirled in your arms like that. When you put the girl down, Jo is able to get a proper look at her and of course, she’s absolutely stunning with her long, brown hair in perfect waves and beautiful green eyes that could be seen from a mile away.

Jo feels her heart breaking at the sight. Yes, you and Jo have been together for several years but you now have a beautiful girl in your arms who is all smiles for you. She is looking at you as if you are the most beautiful girl in the world and you are. Jo’s heart always races when she sees you but to have another girl appreciate your beauty to such an extent churns Jo’s stomach. Yes, you are absolutely stunning but only Jo can appreciate and admire your appearance like that.

The longer Jo watches, the worse she feels. Her discomfort is deep and wrenching. All of her insides feel they have been rearranged and placed in all the wrong places. Her blood boils. Her heart races. Malice and resentment and perhaps even a slither of hatred house themselves securely within her. Feelings of anger, hurt, betrayal, worthlessness, and insecurities knit into a tight bundle that creates the green monster of jealousy and the experience is horrible. Jo has always been so secure and content with herself but with you… Jo is thrown completely off balance and she finds herself so fragile. She has placed her world but more importantly, her _heart_ in your hands, and right now, it feels that you have dropped it.

~

It’s been just over an hour since Jo saw you in the arms of another girl. The sight has made the blonde feel awful where she has locked herself away in the attic as she writes down her thoughts. Jo looks out the window and wonders where you are. You should be here by now. Perhaps you are still with your friend. Jo hopes not but what else could it be? Usually, you would come straight to the March household but not this time. Where are you?

“Jo? Are you still up here?” Meg calls out.

“Yeah,” she sighs.

The girl approaches her sister. “There’s a letter for you.”

“A letter?”

“Yes. It’s from Doc.”

“Doc?” Jo takes the letter immediately and stares at her name and address written neatly on the front.

“Isn’t she supposed to be coming back today?”

“Yes, she is. She might be running late.”

“That might be what the letter is for then.”

“Perhaps. Thank you, Meg.”

The brunette nods and leaves the attic. Jo stares down at the letter and is hesitant to open it. She doesn’t want to give you the satisfaction of reading your letter but when it comes to you, Jo is utterly hopeless. Even though Jo is angry with you, she tears open the letter and she hates how her heart skips a beat upon reading your beautiful handwriting.

_My love,_

_I am aware that I told you I would be arriving in Concord today and I have arrived safely. However, I have run into an old friend of mine - one I haven’t seen in years. She has asked me to stay with her for the night and reminisce about old times and I accepted. Looking back, I should have checked with you first but I answered on impulse and excitement upon seeing her so for that, I beg your forgiveness._

_I am still eager to see you, my darling Jo. I still miss you. As soon as I hopped off the train, my heart began to race with the knowledge that I was minutes away from seeing you. Knowing that you will be one day away yet so close to me will be torture but I will see you tomorrow where we will spend the day together and fall asleep in each other’s arms at night. I know that you are upset by this letter but I implore that you do not read this with a heavy heart. I will be with you tomorrow and I will make up for lost time._

_I will only be spending the night since she lives quite the distance from you and to travel from her house to yours at night would be unwise. I know you understand. Despite this letter being last-minute and burdensome, please know that I love you with all of my heart and I am missing you beyond any words my pen could ever ink. I long to hold you in my arms and I crave your kisses, caresses, and gentle affections. When I see you tomorrow, I will hold you in my arms and shower you with an abundance of kisses that you adore. I will tell you how much I’ve missed you and how much I love you. At night, I will hold you close to me as I whisper to you sweet reassurances of love and care._

_My darling, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow and I hope that you will forgive me for this last-minute misfortune. I love you will all of my heart and I cannot wait to be in your arms once more. I love you, baby. Be well and I will see you tomorrow._

_Forever yours,_

_Doc._

The pet names make Jo weak and she knows that you put them in the letter to soften her up and she hates how well it worked. However, just when Jo thought that her day could get any worse… Not only will you be not staying with Jo on your first night back in Concord, but you will also be staying with _another_ girl and possibly sharing _her_ bed. The pain is close to unbearable. Part of Jo wants to reply to your letter, stating that you can stay with your friend as long as you like but she knows that will be petulant and it will only hurt her for she is dying to be with you but unfortunately, there is nothing she can do...

~

“My darling!” Marmee swoops you into her arms when you knock on the door.

“Hello, Marmee,” you chuckle.

You love Marmee’s hugs. She is like your second mother. She is so warm and welcoming and you can see where Jo gets her loving nature from.

“Jo is in the attic,” Marmee says, breaking your hug.

“Of course. Where else would she be?”

Marmee kisses your head and lets you go on your way. You greet the rest of the March family before scaling the staircase and putting your belongings in Jo’s room. You got a poor sleep last night so you are tempted to fall onto Jo’s bed and sleep but you want to see your love first. It’s been too long since you’ve been without Jo and you don’t plan to waste any more time. Once your bags are in Jo’s room, you abscond the remainder of the staircase where you see your beautiful girl sitting at her writing desk with her pen to paper. Your heart skips a beat and you find the wind in your sails to race to her.

“There’s my darling girl!” You rush over to Jo and tackle her with a cuddle from behind before kissing her cheek and neck fervently.

However, Jo doesn’t react. Usually, she giggles and returns your gestures but she doesn’t do anything.

“Are you okay, my love?” You ask.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m surprised you’re here.” Her tone is blithe.

“Of course I’m here. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought you would still be with your friend.”

“Oh, that? No. I couldn’t wait any longer to see my sweetheart. It was hard sleeping without you next to me.”

“Her bed wasn’t comfortable enough?”

“No, it wasn’t. I think I would have gotten a better night’s sleep on the floor. The only person I like to sleep next to is you.”

So you DID share another girl’s bed… Jo’s heart cracks even more.

“I bet you do,” Jo huffs then stands, shoving you away in the process.

You are left in complete confusion as the blonde begins proof-reading her work while she paces lightly. She says it helps her focus but right now, you need to get to the bottom of this because Jo is certainly not acting like herself. It’s as if she doesn’t want you around her at all after months apart!

“Jo? Jo, what’s the matter?” You walk to Jo and place your hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off. “Jo, talk to me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Doc. Just go back to your friend. I’m sure you’ll have more fun with her anyway…”

“Wha… Jo, where is this coming from? I have more fun with you than with anyone in the world!”

“I’m no fool, Doc. I saw you two together. I saw how she looked at you. You chose to spend the day with her instead of me and you did so gladly as well as share her bed. She would be a fine companion. Plus, her beauty is not to go unnoticed. The only thing I was a fool of was thinking and _believing_ that we could be more than friends forever.”

You swear you can see the faintest tear in Jo’s eye when she says it. You can feel her heart aching and the pain resonates with you deeply.

“Jo,” you take a step closer. “My love, do you honestly think I could run off with someone else who I ran into yesterday?”

Jo doesn’t answer. She just hoods her eyes and picks at her fingernails.

“My darling, I only love you. You are the only girl I have eyes for. You are so beautiful on the inside and out. You are interesting, funny, smart, determined, inquisitive, brave, strong, and so much more. I love everything about you. She was merely an old friend, baby. I didn’t think sharing her bed would have been a problem but now, I can see how that would seem to you but I can assure you that it was nothing of the sort. Please, my love, don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” she pouts.

“Then what are you?”

Jo pauses. She has been caught. Of course she’s jealous. She knows fully that she is and the feeling is awful. But Jo’s pride always gets in the way.

“Jo,” you probe.

“Okay, fine,” she sighs, frustrated. “I was jealous. I didn’t like her hanging off you as she did. I didn’t like her throwing herself at you. I didn’t like any of it. You’re MY sweetheart, Doc, and I’ve fought hard to be with you and make things work. I’ve put my all into this relationship and I’m not going to see it wither away by a beautiful, young girl.”

Her words erupt a swarm of butterflies in your stomach, causing you to step forward and take her hands, and this time, she doesn’t pull away.

“ _Your_ sweetheart?” You echo.

Jo meets your gaze. “Yes, my sweetheart. Not hers.”

Butterflies fly again.

“Jo March, are you getting possessive over me?” You tease and it brings Jo back to her playful state.

“I might be…” She jests, fondling your fingers. “You're MINE and anybody who tries to take you from me better watch out.”

“I would hate to see them try.”

“I would hate to see them try as well. Now, kiss me.” 

It’s an order and one you are more than happy to oblige. Leaning forward, you kiss her fully and it feels like you haven’t kissed in years. Jo’s fingers find their way into your hair as yours find their way onto her hips. Jo melts into the kiss, feeling her heart glue back together. Now she realises how foolish she was being but it’s difficult for her. Jo loves you so much that the fear of losing you to someone else is quite occurrent but she pushes the thoughts aside as often as she can.

“Now,” Jo pulls away. “In your letter, you said that you were going to make up for lost time, and from memory, you said that you would hold me, give me an abundance of kisses, whisper sweet reassurances of love and care, and fall asleep in each other’s arms. So, Doctor, I ask you, when is that going to start?”

You don’t think you could love Jo March anymore than you do now. She is utterly adorable and you swear you are the luckiest person in the world to be her sweetheart.

“Right this second, Miss March.”

You pull Jo forward where your lips crash together and your arms coil around her. Jo grins as her arms snake around your body, pressing you to her. Your kiss is lengthy and full before you break away and litter her face and neck with kisses that make her giggle. Your heart fills as that’s the sound you have been waiting for ever since you left.

“You are so beautiful, my darling…” You utter. “I love you more than life itself… You’re my everything… I will never leave you… I will love you forever and always… My precious Jo…”

The young writer hums in delight as she feels whole again. Turning slightly in your arms, Jo takes your face between her hands to kiss you adoringly and you kiss her back just the same before you reach down, grab her legs, and hoist her onto you. Jo gasps in your mouth as she latches onto you with your lips never parting. Jo loves it when you do that. It’s unexpected yet so fun and exciting.

“While the day is still young, may I take you on a date, my love?” You ask.

“Yes,” Jo pecks your lips. “Yes, you can.”

“Good. I want to take you to the new ice cream store on the main street.”

Jo’s eyes light up. “Oh, I’ve been dying to try that! You’ll take me there?”

“Yes,” you nod and Jo steals a kiss.

“Oh, Doc, you’re amazing! Let’s go!” Jo unravels herself from your body where she takes your hand and pulls you downstairs before you even have time to say another word.


	18. Master of Disguise

Jo hasn’t been feeling particularly bright as of late. Ever since she cut her hair short, her confidence has plummeted. When Jo first got her hair cut, she was in tears but you reassured her that she still looked beautiful and that you still loved her and you still do. Jo appreciates every gentle word that exits your mouth and she believes you but her hair is gone. Her long, beautiful, golden hair that she took for granted is now gone. Sure, she didn’t care for it as well as her sisters but she still cherished it dearly.

As Jo writes her stories and sorts them out, you creep up behind her and slip your arms around her figure, resting your chin on her shoulder gently.

“Would you care to go out, my love? Perhaps get ice cream?” You offer.

“No, I want to work on my stories.”

“But, Jo, we haven’t been out all week. I’d like to go out.”

Jo sighs, hating how she is disappointing you but her hair stops her from doing things she used to. It truly is a burden.

“I’m sorry, my love,” she begins. “I don’t wish for you to go without but I simply cannot leave to face the world as of yet. The stares are annoying and I don’t wish to be gawked at as a boy dressed in a girl’s clothing.”

And that’s when you get the most ingenious idea ever. Stepping back, you smile at the blonde and when she turns around to face you, she looks at you quizzically.

“What?” She probes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’ve got an idea.”

Spinning around, you race over to the chest in the corner where you ruffle through the outfits Jo uses for her plays. You extract a pair of trousers, a button-up shirt, suspenders, boots, and a coat to follow.

“What are you doing?” Jo asks, now next to you.

“You say you look like a boy, so let’s dress you like one.”

“WHAT?” She chokes. “Doc, I can’t dress like a boy! Are you mad?”

“Of course. Come, get changed then we can go out and get ice cream.”

“Doc! I can’t go out dressed like that to get ice cream!”

“Yes, you can! You already said that people mistake you for a boy so why not dress like one? They won’t know any differently and that way, we can still go out and the best part? We can hold hands and even be affectionate and nobody will bat an eye.”

Jo freezes. The idea of being able to kiss and touch you in public sends delicious chills down her spine.

“D, do you really think so?”

“Of course! Jo, this is the perfect opportunity for us! All you have to do is act like a boy, which you kind of already do. It won’t be hard.”

“Doc!” She shoves you with a giggle.

“Come on. You love dressing up and you love acting out your characters. Think of this as one of your characters in your book who of which is taking out his gorgeous sweetheart for ice cream.”

Jo purses her lips whilst looking at you pensively. She loves your creativity and she thinks she falls for you just that little bit more.

“Okay,” she nods. “Let’s do it.”

“Yes!”

You and Jo have the utmost fun transforming the blonde from a girl to a boy. You have seen Jo in boy clothes before and she looks amazing in them every time but this is different. This time, Jo actually looks like a boy and she is so cute.

“Okay, what do you think?” Jo twirls and you are amazed by both of your talents.

Jo sports dark trousers, boots, a white button-up shirt, a red vest, a dark coat, and a flat cap - she looks amazing.

“Josephine March, may I say that, for the first time ever, you look dashingly handsome. You make a very cute boy.”

“Do I?” She giggles.

“You sure do.” You step in to give the girl a kiss. “Now, be a gentleman and take me out for ice cream.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Jo extends her arm to you, which you take without hesitation.

Thankfully, everybody is out doing their chores so you’re able to leave without being spotted. You can feel Jo’s nerves but you calm her down with a kiss as you venture into town and to Jo’s amazement, nobody seems to notice that Jo is a girl and more so, a girl with your arm linked with hers.

“Oh, excuse me, young sir,” a man says, almost knocking into Jo. “Keep your young lady close. You don’t want her to get knocked over!” He laughs, walking off.

“Yes, young sir,” you say, pulling Jo closer to you. “You must keep your young lady close.”

Jo blushes and you dare to lean in to kiss her cheek.

“Doc!” She whisper-yells.

“What? Everyone thinks you're a boy with his sweetheart on his arm. It’s okay.”

Jo’s eyes glisten into yours and she dares to lean in to kiss your lips with her heart racing but nobody pays any mind.

“See? I told you it would work,” you say and Jo beams. “Now, take me for ice cream, young sir.”

“Yes, my lady.” Jo kisses your hand and pulls you along to the ice cream store where the owner greets you instantly.

“Good afternoon, young sir and madam, what can I get you today?” His white mustache hides most of his smile.

“Darling,” you say to Jo. “I want the new flavour.”

“Of course, my angel,” Jo puts on her best boy voice. “The new flavour for my lady and vanilla for me, please.”

You giggle and kiss her cheek. Jo takes another brave step by kissing your lips and the other patrons in the store don’t react at all. It’s invigorating.

“Certainly.” The man turns around to gather the ice cream while you and Jo giggle quietly at each other. “Here you go!”

“Thank you.”

You take your ice creams and Jo goes to pay the man but he holds up his hand and shakes his head.

“No charge for young love.”

“Oh… Thank you, sir,” Jo grins.

“Thank you,” you add. “That’s very sweet.”

“Enjoy your day.”

You and Jo leave the store and eat your ice cream on a nearby bench and you can’t help but notice that there is something odd about Jo’s silence.

“Are you okay?” You ask.

“I think so… I don’t know.”

“What do you mean? Talk to me.”

Jo pauses briefly then shifts so she can meet your gaze comfortably.

“Would this be easier for you? For me to dress as a boy so when we go out in public, we can be affectionate and not have a soul bat an eyelid?”

You nearly choke on your ice cream. “What? Jo, where is this coming from?”

“Doc, we’ve been holding hands and kissing and nobody cares. It makes me so happy and I can see it makes you so happy, too! We can’t do any of this if I were dressed as a girl.”

“Jo, you’re sweet, but I won’t have you parading around as a boy just so we can be affectionate in public. We should be able to express our love as two young women who are besotted by each other. I don’t want it any other way. This was just to give you some confidence in your short hair. I don’t want to change you.”

“You’re not changing me, Doc. I appreciate you helping me and I feel so much better about my hair but you know I want to make you happy. You know I want to show the world I love you and now, I can.”

“Yes, but only as this,” you flick her hat. “I don’t want this forever no matter how cute you look. I want my Jo. My beautiful, smart, intelligent, funny, and headstrong woman. I love you with all of my heart, darling, but I don’t want you to have to do this forever. You’ll be leading a double life and it would be so exhausting. I don’t want that for either of us.”

Jo presses her lip into a thin line and sighs. “I just want to show the world that you’re my love.”

“You’re sweet,” you kiss your sweetheart tenderly. “We will do it in other ways but for now, let’s just enjoy the day.”

“Okay.”

Your lips meet one more time, still cold from your ice cream. You move closer to Jo, allowing her to put her arm around you as you continue to eat your ice cream. Every now and then, you and Jo will sneak kisses either on the cheek or lips and every kiss is magical. You can see more and more colour rise in Jo’s cheeks every time. You love making her happy.

“Thank you for the ice cream, my darling,” you say as you finish your ice cream.

“Anything for my lady,” Jo kisses you, holding it for a little longer.

“I don’t think this afternoon should end just yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean how about taking me on a date in the park? There’s a dog show in town so why don’t we catch the end of that before going home?”

“That sounds great, Doc,” she gleams. “Let’s go.”

Springing to her feet, Jo extends her arm to you and you giggle. You take her arm and walk with her then slide your hand down her arm where your fingers lace with hers. Jo turns to you with a smile and sneaks a quick kiss. This is by far the best afternoon Jo has ever had with you and she soon thinks that cutting her hair wasn’t such a bad idea after all...


End file.
